New Hampshire
by Phantom-Cosplayer
Summary: This fix follows Freelancer Agent New Hampshire, Newbie for short as she joins blue team and pushes both the reds and blues to man up.
1. Chapter 1

Tucker was sitting on the roof, laying in the sun, bored out of his brains. He was not brave enough to go downstairs and hang out with Caboose, nor was he about to bother the overtired ex freelancer Wash. Washington had been over tired lately due to Private Caboose keeping him up at night. Bow chicka bow wow. The said private had been missing that asshole Church since he had gone off with ex freelancer Carolina. Caboose's constant whining and wailing and non stop crying out in his sleep had driven Wash to almost breaking point. Poor Washington had more patience with him than anyone before, but this was just the tip of the iceberg. Tucker just got up and left when the baby had started crying, walked right over to the red base and went down into the back of their warthog, sleeping like an infant. It had been going on for weeks now. Time to accept that he was gone. Sure he'd come back but not any time soon... He hoped. He rolled over so the sun wasn't piercing through his visor and burning his eyes.

They had been on good terms lately with the Reds but not good enough to go over during the day while they were training or building something. Better to go over at night, in the afternoon, evening or at breakfast. Any time they weren't working. He was enjoying his piece up until Wash came out onto the roof with him.

"What do you want Wash?"

"The pink guy from red base heard about our trouble with Caboose and wanted to help, then the Grif invited us over for a beer."

"yeah, I wouldn't trust Dounut's help"

Wash shivered. "I learned my lesson the first time."

* * *

Not 3 hours later, when the evening into just setting in Caboose, Tucker and Wash made their way over to Red base; one of the very few times they could without getting shot at. Simmons welcomed them in and the went into the base's rec room where Sarge and Grif were sitting at opposite ends of the couch exchanging sarcastic remarks. From the fridge two beers were handed to the two soldiers and an orange juice to Caboose. Donut took Private Caboose to the side and sat him down at the table attempting to engage him in art therapy. Really Caboose was just happy with orange juice and crayons. And everyone was happy that he wasn't accidentally burning down either of their bases.

* * *

New Hampshire crawled stealthily from a rock behind Red base across the ground and in through the said base's door. She skulked through the corridor and took the safety off her pistol, why it had been on until now was simply because she had always been afraid of shooting herself in the face while crawling across the ground, after she saw an armature agent do the same thing years ago. Although it had been funny at the time later that night she had been filled with nightmares. Opening a door at random she bust not what appeared to be a rec room and she nearly dropped her gun at the sight. Both Red team and Blue team sitting together, drinking beer and drawing pictures.

"WHAT?!" she said aloud. She was more confused then when Texas had tried to convince her that South was really nice person if you got to know her. She could happily say that the older agent had not denied that the violet armoured one was a bitch.

Both sets of soldiers snapped their heads in the direction of the doorway where the green armoured ex freelancer stood. Sarge put down his beer and picked up his shotgun that he had earlier placed next to the red couch he had been grudgingly sharing with Grif. He cocked his weapon and pointed it the green one.

"Hey, who are you?" Asked Grif.

"Newbie? Is that you?"

"Wash?" the ever confused pine green coloured girl asked.

"It sure is kid."

"Wash! So glad to see you! Why are you wearing blue armour? And why are you all sitting together drinking beer when you're supposed to be fighting?"

"Well little lady, you probably didn't know this but the red and blue teams were never really at war, it was training set up for the freelancer army courtesy of command." explained Sarge.

"Yeah, yeah I know all about the conspiracy they set up for Project Freelancer. You guys were basically cannon fodder. I just didn't know that you guys knew. And don't patronise me you filthy red."

"Hey!" Donut, Simmons and Sarge chorused as Grif sat there chuckling at the insult of his superior.

"Who are you calling a filthy red you dirty... er green?" Sarge grumbled in his raspy southern accent.

"The old man in ugly red armour that sticks out like a sore thumb." Just as the Sargent was about to pump shells into the young soldier Wash gave out some nervous laughter and changed the subject.

"So what brings you here Newbie?"

"I was looking for you Wash. All the freelancers disappeared while I was off on a mission. Some are in prison for some reason and the others I can't find anywhere."

"Oh Hampshire." Wash said pityingly as he walked over closer to her. "Just how much do you know about The Director?"

"He's a creepy bastard with an annoying accent and he sent me off on some godforsaken mission in the middle of nowhere for 3 years I come back and all my friends are gone. Oh yeah, and South was gone too."

Wash couldn't help but laugh that after all the years they'd know each other she still hated South's guts. "Project Freelancer was shut down because of the crimes it was committing. All surviving agents were sent to prison. The Director is dead, he killed himself."

"Wait, what do you mean all surviving agents?"

"Newbie, some of the agents died while you were away."

"No. Who? Is Tex okay?! Please tell me she's okay."

"Well, you see, Allison turned out to be Beta, the AI created from the alpha."

"Wait the alpha? I thought he was just a myth?"

"Nope, he was real alright. And AI based of the director himself. He was called Church. They put him in blue armour and brought him to Blood Gulge."

"Wow. No way. That's kinda gross. I mean, that creep the Director is who Church is based off? I actually liked the guy."

"No way, someone actually liked Church. Never thought the day would come where someone besides Caboose would like the guy." Tucker supplied from the sidelines.

"You're telling me" Grif added taking a sip of his beer still sitting on the couch.

"So are Church and Tex okay?"

"Texas and the Alpha were deleted. The Director ended up killing himself and Epsilon is the only Church left and he went off with Carolina. They had some stuff to do, something about righting wrongs."

"Oh thank goodness Carolina is alive." She let out a sigh of relief, it was so good to here her superior and old friend was safe and alive. Well...alive anyway. "And what about Wyoming?"

"Well the bastard tried to kill us all and in the end was killed. First by Tucker.."

"Hell yeah!" Tucker added from his spot in an armchair next to the couch.

"and then by Grif ploughing through them with the red team's warthog. Followed by Sarge and his shotgun then Simmons and the machine gun on top of the warthog. The last Wyoming was killed by Texas just before she stole his helmet."

"That bastard."

"Yeah, we were thinking the same thing" Grif said before taking another sip of his beer.

"Okay. Hmmm, what about York?"

"No, he died also."

"Oh hell"

"Yeah, you can say that again."

"Washington."

"Yeah?"

"Please, please oh God please. Tell me that North is okay. Please tell me."

"Hampshire.."

"Noooo! No no no. Oh god no. Oh god why?!" the teal armoured agent burst into tears. Wash wrapped his armoured arms around her and rubbed her back sympathetically. She put her head down on his shoulder while she sobbed. Washington rested one of his arms around her waist and used the other to pull of her helmet. For the first time in years he saw her long blond hair spill our of her armour and over her back. With the same hand he stroked her head and hair trying to comfort her and calm her down. "Oh Wash, I've lost everyone."

"I know, I know. And it's not fair, but hey," he said. "There's a bright side in this." She looked up at him and it seemed like a century since the last time he was able to see her shining blue eyes. Only this time they were shimmering with sorrow and filled with salty tears. "You haven't lost everyone yet. I mean, sure, Carolina ran off somewhere with Epsilon but they'll come back. And if it counts for anything, I'm still here."

"You're right Wash, I still have you and Carolina. Things could be worse right? You live at blue base yeah?"

"Yeah?"

"Great, I'm going to head over there and have a shower." She put on the best grin she could muster after she wiped away her eye's leakage. She pulled away from his warm and comforting arms and walked over to the rec room's door.

"Oh and Hamp?" She turned around.

"Yeah?"

"South is dead too."

"Oh." She said before turning back around and walking out the door.

* * *

"What was all that about?" Grif wondered from his spot next to Sarge.

"Uh yeah, who the fuck was that?" Asked Simmons who had been sitting quietly at the counter near the fridge the whole time.

"That, was Agent New Hampshire a freelancer from back in the day, she started a while after the original recruitment back on earth. Besides Tex, North, South, York, Wyoming, Carolina, Main, CT and myself she was one of the most known agents in the biz, one of the best out of all of us. We all knew her, she was like a younger sister to all of us, everyone except South loved her. And she loved us all, she looked up to us, we were what she wanted to be." Wash was beaming with pride. Pride in his old friend.

"So it looks like, we've to ourselves another member of the blue team to fight." Sarge said schemingly, rubbing his hands together while grinning.

"Hey, why do the blues get her? If she's a freelancer wouldn't she be better on our team?"

"Excellent point Simmons, but the blues are already getting their asses kicked by our superiority and she's a dirty green. Almost a dirty blue." Sarge shook his fist grudgingly.

"Hey, do you guys hear a muffled sobbing noise?" Tucker questioned.

"Grif! Go check it out!" Ordered Sarge.

"Uh, Grif isn't really the sensitive type, it doesn't seem like the best idea to send him out there."

"Simmons, what in Sam hell are you talking about?"

"Well sir, I think what we hear could be New Hampshire and if it is, she sounds like she's crying and I don't think we should send Grif out there."

"Good point Simmons, you get out there."

"Wahh? Me?"

"Simmons are you arguing with a superior officer?"

"Shut it Grif."

* * *

New Hampshire shut the door behind her and slid down the wall next to it. With her helmet sitting behind her she sat on the base's cold floor hugging her knees sobbing some more. She could hear the guys inside's muffled voices but ignored them totally. The door beside her slipped open and pair of maroon armoured legs stood in front of her. The one named Simmons sat down on the floor next to her.

"So..."

"South..."

"You know, for someone who's supposed to hate South, you're not doing a very good job. I mean if you hate her so much, then why are you crying about her dying? Is it because you weren't the one to kill her?"

New Hampshire wiped her eyes in an attempt to dry them and sniffed. "From the start I always had a good connection with North, he was the first person to accept me, to like me, to make me feel like I fitted in and he even recommended me to the Director when I was first rejected for the freelancer program. He was always so kind and so nurturing even when he himself was in a bad patch he was always there. And the reason I hate South is because North cared so much for his sister. He would do anything for her and she just used that to he own selfish advantage. I knew one day that because of her North would die. And this just confirms it. I don't know how it happened but I know she had something to do with it. I just know it. Wretched bitch." She spat the last part.

"You want me to tell you the story of how she died?" Simmons asked sympathetically.

"Yeah. Could you?"

"Of course. This is what I heard from the Wash, I wasn't there at the time though. Back when Wash was recovering AI's from deceased agents he found South and North. North was already dead and South said that he was like that when she got there. Actually she put him in the position to be killed. Yes, it was her fault he died. Then the Meta caught up to them so she shot Wash in the back and ran off. Later Wash saved her from the Meta but in the end he had to kill her. So he shot her."

"Good riddance."

"Wah uh? Weren't you just crying about her a minute ago?"

"Yeah, I resented her for the ways she was using her brother, but not only did she kill him she shot Wash so she can go fuck herself. I don't give a rats ass what happened to her, I'm just glad Wash got to kill her for what she did to him. Now I think will go for that shower. See ya later Simmons" she said getting up and putting her helmet back on then walking off to blue base.

* * *

Simmons walked back into the rec room. He had his head down and was severally confused.

"Hey Simmons, you alright?" Grif asked.

"Yeah, girls just confuse me." He replied half heartedly.

"I'll drink to that." Tucker said raising his beer.

"Here, here." Agreed Sarge also lifting his bottle.

"You think she'll be okay?" Wash asked finishing his beer and putting on the counter.

Tucker closed the fridge door and opened two beers. "I'm sure she'll be fine, now get this down you." He slid the bottle across the counter and over to the stool Agent Washington was sitting on next to the equally worried Simmons.

* * *

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" The boy's chorused as Simmons guzzled down a pint of beer and put the empty glass on his head just as Tucker, Grif and Sarge had already done.

"Okay Wash! Your turn!" cheered Donut.

"Oh no I really shouldn't" he said waving his hands in the air.

"Oh yes you should" Tucker told him and poured a beer into a pint glass and thrust it into Wash's face. He took the glass and began to skull it down. "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! WHOOOOOOOOO!"

"At a boy Wash."

* * *

Newbie stepped out of the shower and got dressed into fresh clean civvies. She pulled on a pair of dark denim jeans after her underwear and before pulling on a bullet proof vest. After she pulled on a simple black tank top and a thin baby blue and plaid short sleeved shirt. Same one she'd stolen from York years ago. Round her waist she strapped on a holster, on her right hip it had a range of small to medium knives in sheaths. On the left was a connecting strap that had a thigh holster attached where she rested her pistol. She unwrapped the towel from around her head and gave her hair a quick brush before grabbing a look in the mirror. It'd been a while since she'd been out of her armour and boy did it feel different. She sighed, the bullet proof vest she was wearing was one of her smaller older ones, also the only one that was still clean as it had been a while since she had done the washing. Her smaller older vest did nothing but emphasise her DDs almost making them pop out of her shirt. She sighed again. New Hampshire picked up all the various pieces of her green armour and looked at them, her armour had faded a great deal, it had gone from it's original phthalo green to a simple teal or pine green. They were also covered in a great deal of dirt and dust. For the third time in five minutes Newbie sighed, she got out a sponge from under the sink in the blue's base's kitchen and some soapy water scrubbing her uniform clean. She put a towel over the bench and then took her armour pieces out from the sink and down atop of the towel. She pulled on some shoes and went back to Red base. She wasn't going to sit around on her own till the boys got back, who'd most likely be drunk. And if they were getting splattered she'd be damned if she wasn't there to join them.

* * *

"Why are none of you wearing pants?" New Hampshire asked as she stood a near five feet away from the bench where the 5 drinkers had relocated themselves to. Sarge and Simmons were stripped down to their boxers, Girf in boxers and a grey t-shirt and Washington in his armoured bottoms but no shirt. Tucker was on the other side of the bench and she didn't want to know if he was wearing anything or not. Caboose was curled up in a ball without his helmet on the couch and Donut was probably back in the shack with that weird purple guy.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey Hampshire chick. You should join us!" A drunken Tucker slurred.

"Yeah! Whooooooo!" Hooted Sarge.

"We're playing Flip, Sip or Strip. You can join us if you want to." The surprisingly somewhat sober Grif explained.

"Hey, isn't that York's?" Wash spoke thickly, his words pushed together and his breath smelled of heavily alcohol. "How come you never wear any of my clothes?"

"You never let me in your room Wash."

"Woo woo wooh!" Tucker whooted while banging his fist on the counter.

"Okay Grif I will join you."

"Great, it's Sarge's turn right now, grab a beer and jump in the circle when and wherever you want."

Hampshire walked over to the fridge and went to grab a beer just as Sarge guessed wrong again couldn't take another drink so he could only choose the strip option.

"oooooh Sarge looses his boxers."

New Hampshire gave a small squeak before yelling a "No!" And sticking her head inside the fridge. She sculled a full beer bottle before she had enough courage to turn around. She did not like what she saw and immediately opened another beer. She walked over to drunk Washington and took a swig of her beer. Simmons was able to take a drink and Washington too, her first shot she had York's blue shirt off and the rest of the night was a blur.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed like early morning and somehow the sun shone through into New Hampshire's eyes. She had her head down on the counter with her arms folded in front of her. Blinking a few times, waking herself up, she found herself being suddenly jolted upwards when Washington and a few others were woken abruptly from their death like slumber by a girlish shriek. It was just then that New Hampshire noticed where everyone was; Tucker was on the floor, where he had been lying the whole night and was now sitting up. Simmons was just waking up in his spot on his stool next to Sarge, who was snoring away like nothing happened. Oh yeah, Simmons, Tucker and Sarge were butt naked. Grif was sitting next to her with a five o'clock shadow and a slight hangover but still in his briefs and grey t-shirt. She was sitting in Wash's lap where he was wearing nothing but his blue and white plaid boxers.

Hampshire looked over to wear the shriek came from and saw a shaking Caboose standing in front of them looking traumatized.

"Oh hell." Wash's unamused voice came from behind her. She turned to look at him and he explained that Caboose was a bit "special".

"Awww, Caboose, it's okay. Come here." Newbie said getting up from her stool and living chair, Washington. She walked over to the blond man in standard Blue armor and wrapped her arms around him. She patted his back sympathetically and held him for a moment. "It's okay Caboose. It's okay." She was stretching just to hug him as she was 5 foot 3 in height. It just occurred to her that all that she was wearing was a pair of frilly pink and white panties and her bullet proof vest. "Sweetly, why don't you run along back to our base and have a shower and when we get back I'll make you breakfast."

"Okay!" He said enthusiastically, grabbing his helmet and skipping off. She put her hands on her hips triumphantly and smiled as he left the room. And they said Private Caboose was a handful. She spun around on the balls of her feet and marched over to the stools around the counter. Taking her seat upon Wash she told everyone who wanted food to put clothes on. Anyone who wasn't clothed from neck to foot would not be served. After last night playing flip, sip or strip with Sarge was bad enough. Then she got off of Wash once again and collected her clothes from the floor before telling Wash to wake Sarge and come over when he was ready. In way she was kind if glad that she slept at red base because at blue, she hadn't gotten a room yet, she wasn't even really a blue. She thought hopping across the floor one leg in her jeans the other she was attempting to put in.

* * *

"Wow, this is the first time in years that I have eaten something besides Oreos, it's, it's, good. It is good." Grif continued to munch on his pancakes full of happiness.

"You sound surprised. I think I might have died if I ate only Oreos for years." New Hampshire took a sip of the coffee she had in hand whilst leaning on the bench before going back to mixing more batter.

"Most people would have" Simmons added.

"New lady, I like you. You make food for me and you are nice to me and you aren't like the other ladies that have been here. They have been mean to me. And shot at me."

"and punched you in the face while you slept." Tucker smiled sadistically at that one.

"yeah, I thought the tooth fairy was mad at me." He mused. Hampshire silently scoffed. She knew he was special but bloody hell was this kid innocent.

* * *

"What in Sam hell are you two doing sitting in the blue base eating pancakes?" Sage burst through the door of the base's kitchen to see Grif and Simmons at the table with Caboose, Tucker and Washington all eating pancakes without him.

"Yeah! And without us, guys, that's not very nice." Added Donut.

"Good morning Sargent, would you and Private Donut like to join us us for breakfast. That is, if you're not to busy with all your hard work and training." New Hampshire said innocently.

"Now that sounds excellent, I don't mind if I do."

"But Sarge.."

"Donut! When a lady asks you for something you don't say no."

"If it's too much trouble then I understand Sargent."

"No, no my dear, no trouble at all. In fact it's our pleasure. Grif, Simmons! Thank her for breakfast!" Sarge bellowed.

"Thanks for breakfast" they mumbled.

"No problem" she grinned. Ahh she had Sarge wrapped around her finger. Even though they got off on the wrong foot yesterday. They must have done some serious bonding last night while they were drunk. She shuddered remembering the drinking games.

* * *

"More syrup Sargent?" New Hampshire asked standing at Sarge's side holding a bottle of maple syrup they had gotten from god knows where.

"Don't mind if I do Mrs Hampshire, and call me Sarge."

"okey dokey _Sarge_, and it's just Ms." She replied.

"Ah, not married then, SIMMONS! Get in there."

"Hey chika bum bum."

"Caboose! What have I told you about doing that?!"

"Boys! Quit fighting at the breakfast table! If you want to fight, you can do it at training tomorrow."

("she's a perfect leader for troops." Sarge said almost crying.)

"What? Training? Who put you in charge? Wash! Say something!" Tucker Pleaded.

"Actually Tucker, I think it's a great idea. What I don't get is why not do it today and tomorrow?" Wash said smirking.

"Well Wash, I wanted to give them one last day of freedom. Training is now going to be a regular thing here at blue base. No more slacking off. You should heed by the Red's example. They're always training and working and Tucker, all you do is absolute jack shit from what I've heard. So no more. And also we can't train today, it's moving day."

"Moving day?" This was a first, Wash certainly hadn't heard anything about moving.

"Well yeah. Did you think I was just going to sleep on the floor?"

"Oh you mean you're moving in. Great. Usually freelancers send us on some crazy mission and then leave. " Said Grif.

"Yep. I'm a permanent fixture. Can't get rid of me now boys."

* * *

"Wash?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't mean to be pushy, well actually I do, 'cause if not nothing will get done. Washington, if you don't stop watching reruns on tv and get up I'm gonna make you. I still don't have a place to sleep and _you_ are wasting precious daylight. Now get up and find me a room if you have one, great, show it to me."

"All you had to do was ask."

"Wash, I brought it up at breakfast. You kinda shoulda guessed that I fucking needed your help. What? Did you expect me to ask Caboose?"

"Okay I see your point but Newbie, if you want a man to do something, don't beat around the freekin' bush. Just come right and say it straight."

"Wash?"

"Yeah?"

"GET UP!"

* * *

"Okay, here you go, a big room with no draft, good lighting, a double bed, plenty of closet space and a desk."

"Awesome. Half the stuff I was kidding about but wow, Washington, I'm impressed. How'd you manage it?"

_EARLIER_

"Come one guys! Heave!" Wash yelled as they attempted to move a desk from one of the office rooms to the blue base's Sargent's quarters. Since there was no Sargent and New Hampshire wanted a spacey room with no draft he didn't think anyone would mind. Plus the room was right next to his so he could hide in there when Caboose was looking for him.

"Wash, why are we doing this?" Tucker asked his arms shaking from the crippling weight of Newbie's new desk.

"Well Tucker I think it's a great bonding experience for me and Washington my second best friend. And you can tag along."

"No Caboose, that's not why we're doing this." Washington stated.

"Oh. Well I am so embarrassed. And I'm just going to stop talking now."

"We're doing this because this room needs a desk." He explained. Jesus why couldn't Tucker just do as he asked for once?

"Why? This room is just empty Sargent's quarters."

"Because it does." He said matter of factly.

"I wonder why serpents quarter didn't get a desk anyway." Caboose pondered.

"If that wasn't wrong in so many ways that would actually be a good point."

"Thank you Washingtub."

"Uhhh." Really? They were back to this again?

"Ooh I mean Washington. Oh I am so embarrassed."

"Wash, this is the room you picked for New Hampshire isn't it?" Tucker pried. It was none of his business.

"Yeah? What's wrong with that?"

"You like her don't you?" Great Tuckers sexdar was on again.

"What? No. God no."

"Washingtub I approve." Caboose mused.

"Not now Caboose." Bloody Caboose.

"So, if you don't want her, can I have her?"

"NO TUCKER! NOT TUCKER!" Caboose screamed.

"I don't own her Tucker, if she wants you then by all means and anyway, she's not an object I can't just give her to you."

"Can't or won't?"

"Tucker!" Wash yelled.

**Meanwhile at Red base**

"Sah-arge, why are we even doing this?" Grif whined.

"Because the lady from blue base wanted one. And we, good chivalrous army folk, are going to do a nice thing and make her a dream bed."

"Yeah even Donut is helping." Simmons added.

"What?"

"Yeah, he's over there." Simmons pointed to the man in light-ish red coloured armour who was sitting in a chair with a mile of blue fabric in his lap.

"Yeah Grif, Donut's making her a purty blue and green bedspread. Donut, make sure to sign my name first when you embroider it."

"Yes Sarge."

"Grif! Get back to work!" Sarge yelled continuing to saw the plank of wood he was halfway through.

_PRESENT TIME_

"Oh you know, I'm just that good."

Wash walked her into her new room so she could have a look around. She smiled in admiration at her new room and all the work she didn't know Wash, Tucker, Caboose, Sarge, Grif, Simmons and Donut had done. She looked happy with the room even with the bare walls. Oh well, hopefully she wouldn't notice till much later.

Newbie sat on the bed and smiled at the bedspread, it was girly yes but it was cute that they went to so much trouble for her. She knew they had to all have something to do with it and her suspicions were only confirmed when she saw the message embroidered on the bottom of the doona cover.

_To New Hampshire from Sarge, Simmons, Grif, Donut, Wash, Tucker and Caboose._

Each of their names were written in their armour colour even Newbie's. She'd have to thank them all later, but now she needed to unpack all her things. She had all her clothes and possessions inside a crate strapped to the back of the warthog she drove in on, but it was parked outside Red Base yesterday. She walked right past it yesterday when she went to have a shower and completely forgot about it this morning in her hungover state.

New Hampshire sighed.

"What's wrong Newbie?" Wash asked.

"Wanna come for a walk with me?"

"Yuh oh, this can't be good."

Hampshire giggled. "Grab a canister of petrol on your way, I'll meet you outside."

"Petrol? Now this really can't be good." Never the less he complied and went off to find gas while she went and stood outside.

"Okay, before I give this to you, you're not going to blow anything up are you?"

"No, not unless you got a light." she giggled. "I'm just kidding Wash, I'd use propane or a grenade for that. No I'm not going to blow anything up but we should get moving before the sun goes down."


	3. Chapter 3

"So why'd you have me bring up this gas?"

"I only had a quarter tank, this baby wouldn't have made it across the canyon." New Hampshire said patting the back of her jeep.

"Oh, so we're not doing anything interesting."

"Well we could light a fire and make s'mores." She said climbing onto the gunner spot on the warthog.

"Yeah, because a petrol fire sounds like a fantastic idea." He sarcastically pointed out. She laughed and then sighed.

"Well, come on then, the others will probably be wondering where we got to." She said jumping off the flatbed and taking the petrol canister from behind Wash. Hampshire topped up her fuel tank to full and chucked the canister back behind the crate. Wash sighed and leaned against the side of the car. "You wanna drive or shall I? ...Hello. Washington?"

"Huh? Oh, alright, ummmm... I'll drive." he said hopping in the drivers side that had no door.

"Wash, are you sure you're okay? You've been acting a bit off, I'm worried about you." Wash slammed on the brakes. Scoffing as he nearly crashed the warthog.

"Newbie, don't get me wrong, I love you but there is no reason to worry about me I'm fine." New Hampshire looked at him.

"Wash? You love me?"

"Wah ah? No! Well..."

"Aww Wash, it's nothing to be ashamed of, I think it's cute. And I want you to know I love you too."

"What? Really? You do?" He scoffed again. He was struggling to believe that the girl he fell for all those years ago, who until now had seemed head over heels for Agent North Dakota, loved him.

"Yeah Wash, you're like my best friend and we were so close back at the agency. We're like family and I'll always love you."

_'Oh. That's it. She sees me like a brother or something. Fan-fucking-tastic.'_

"yeah. Me too. Now, we should get back to base before Caboose gets worried or blows it up." She laughed and he drove them back down the canyon.

* * *

"Hello."

"Well hey there Caboose. Didn't see you while you were sitting alone in a dark and dingy room completely silent. What's up?" New Hampshire said while entering the room.

"I think the real question is, where have the two of you been?" Tucker prodded coming into the light from the shadows.

"Oh. You're both here are you?" She asked seeing him enter from the darkness. Newbie flicked on the light switch. "I guess you're both hungry and that's why you're hanging around. Alright, I'll put dinner on." Wash stepped through the doorway of the base's living room behind her carrying her crate.

"Oh oh oh! Wash! What's in the box?! What's in the box!?" Caboose cheered whilst jumping up and down.

"I don't know Caboose, you'll have to ask New Hampshire, it's her stuff."

"Mrs Nice Lady, what's in your box?"

"Not as much as there will be later tonight, bow chicka bow wow."

"Tucker! Hampshire, sorry about Tucker, he thinks he's a real ladies man, and he usually makes jokes like that."

"It's okay Wash, if you remember, I too used to tell some pretty good dirty jokes. Ooh, I have one now if you wanna hear it. Ready? Dirtiest joke of all time. The bathroom." Tucker just looked at her, Wash caught on and smirked under his helmet. "No seriously Tucker, get to cleaning." She said while throwing a toilet brush, bleach and a sponge at him.

"Aw man, so not cool." He said looking at the utensils in his hands.

"Get going Tucker, or you'll have to clean everything. And I mean everything. With a tooth brush." She said in the firm voice of a leader. Caboose sat there and chuckled.

"I don't know why your laughing Caboose, from what Wash tells me, your room is atrocious. Go clean your room. I'll be checking in on you when I'm done in my room to make sure your actually cleaning. Now go on, off you go." Caboose trudged past her with his head hung low and sighed as entered the hallway leading to is room.

New Hampshire smiled at Wash and smacked a hand on his back, almost making him drop the crate he was carrying. They walked to Newbies new room which already had the clothes from the duffel bag she'd brought a few days earlier thrown across the floor.

"So did you bring much clothes on this mission or is this everything?" Wash asked noticing the crate was rather light.

"I only have what I brought with me on my mission years ago."

* * *

"Dude, I love pork chops" Tucker muffled through his mouth full of food.

"Glad you do Tucker. Did you clean the bathroom as I asked?"

"Women don't you trust me? You could eat off that floor in there it's so shiny. As for a everything else, you could drink out of the toilet, serve punch in the bathtub and roast chicken in the sink. Don't even get me started on the shower." He ranted.

"Very well, I'll check it after dinner. Caboose? Did you clean your room?"

"Errrrrr yes. I'm not lying. Honest to god truth. Stop looking at me like that."

"Caboose?" Newbie questioned firmly.

"No mrs. nice lady I did not clean my room."

"Caboose, no dessert for you."

"What!? No!"

"If you have your room cleaned by 7:30 and I mean properly cleaned. Not everything shoved under your bed or in your closet, you can have some dessert. Deal?"

"Fine." He muttered. She chuckled and started clearing the plates. Once she had finished Tucker made a move to leave the room.

"Where do you think you're going? Get back over to that sink and wash those dishes. Go on, scoot." Tucker looked at her horrified and almost dropped his helmet with shock.

"But I just cleaned the bathroom." He complained.

"Exactly Tucker, you don't have any other chores to do now. So you either do the dishes now without further complaint or you do the dishes and clean the rec room, on your own. What's it going to be?"

"Fine, I'll do the dishes." He huffed and trudged over to the sink.

"That's better, and Tucker, when you're done you can vacuum the corridors."

"What!?"

"Are you arguing with me Tucker?"

"No Ma'am." He said filling the sink with soapy water.

* * *

New Hampshire walked into her room and looked at the mess on her floor. Then she remembered someone else who had to clean their room. Caboose.

"WASH!?"

"Yes boss?" Washington called from the rec room where he was about to sit on the couch in front of the TV.

"Could you check on Caboose? Make sure he's actually cleaning and then if he's not could you supervise him?" New Hampshire waited in the long silence for Wash's response.

Wash sighed. "Yeah, no worries." He made his way past his room, Newbie's room and then Tucker's into Caboose's.

Newbie pried open the crate she'd gotten from the dessert base with a turquoise painted crowbar and coughed as a cloud of sand and dust blew out of the crate. In truth the content of the said crate Newbie hadn't seen since she arrived at her mission location. She knew she'd be on this mission for a while but she hadn't thought this long. New Hampshire packed the entire contents of her locker and all her precious photos and memorabilia. To be honest she didn't really take a lot with her, or leave a lot behind. She never really had much. People in Project Freelancer are told not to get too sentimental. Newbie never really agreed but she saw the point. In the army you're going to loose a lot of the people and things that you care about. In fact, she only left a few pairs of jeans, panties, bras and t-shirts in her room back on the Mother of Invention. She hadn't brought much of else with her other then clothes.

Newbie had originally packed her things into a larger duffel bag but she had wanted to keep her things safe so when she got to her temporary base she got a hold of a shipping crate and jam packed it full of her possessions keeping only the necessities out in a smaller duffel bag.

New Hampshire sighed, she knew going through her old things would make her remember all of the old times. She'd probably get teary eyed, it seemed she'd been doing that quite a lot lately. She wasn't like the other female freelancers, she wasn't afraid to cry and didn't think anything of it if anyone else cried. The freelancers were taught that to cry was to show weakness and to show weakness was the second worst thing in the world, the first being a lost place on the leaderboard.

* * *

"So you going through your old photos?"

"Just finished. This crate is over and done with. That's it. Done. No more." She dusted off her hands and got up off the floor showing the crate into the corner and sweeping the sand off the floor with a broom and out the door.

"Hey Tucker! You missed a spot!" She yelled and then opened her clothes drawer. She pulled out a pair of track short and then a button less black loose cardigan. Then she began taking off her armor.

"You know Wash, I miss them. All of them. Even South."

"I know Hampshire, I do too sometimes. Nothing we can really do about it now."

"It still sucks" she said pulling her shorts on over the top or her purple lace underpants. She tugged on her black shrug over her black and purple bra then sat down in her desk chair. Opening the middle drawer she took out a plain brown leather bound book. She flipped it open to a blank parchment page marked by a silky red ribbon. Next she took out a funnel pen and began writing a diary entry.

"Hey Wash? Is there something you wanted or?"

"What? Oh no, I just came to see of you needed a hand with packing but you seem to have that all done so I'll leave you be."

"No, you don't have to go."

"No, it's okay, I have to go check on Caboose anyway."

"Oh that's right forgot I promised the guys dessert. Well better go sort that out." New Hampshire closed her leather bound book and put the lid on her funnel pen. She followed Wash out the room and went into the kitchen.

* * *

"Seriously dude, when did you have the time to make all of this? Doesn't matter, your cooking is literally the best."

"Thank you Tucker."

"You seriously haven't experienced life until you've tried her pie." Wash bragged.

"It's true, it really is the best." Newbie agreed. "Anyway Caboose, you'd better get that room finished. Tucker, get some rest, your training starts at 8am. I'm getting you up at 6."

"Okay." Tucker sighed. He want going to argue. Bad things happened when he did.

"Wash, well start after lunch at 12:30 and then I'll start training Caboose at 3:30." Was nodded and then Newbie got up from the table. "I'm going to retire for the evening. I'm tired, night everyone." The guys replied and she walked out into the corridor.

"Wash! Your turn to wash the dishes." She called if from outside the door.

* * *

_"He's dead." South's voice cracked with a faux sorrow as she told the junior freelancer about her brother's demise. The thing was, she was pretty good at being fake. It angered Newbie to the point of breaking and if she clenched her fists any tighter she'd break through her armor._

_"You're not even upset about it! He's your brother and he's dead and you're not even upset! You don't even care! Have you ever cared about him?!" she screamed losing control._

_"How can you even say that New Hampshire? My own brother dies and I'm not upset, as if." Even through her visor Newbie could see the smirk on her superior's face. She let out an angered scream loud enough to pass through the base's walls and into the cockpit where the Freelancer team was after returning from their latest mission._

_The junior looked up to her superiors, excluding South, she hated South. She cared about them more than anything, especially North, specifically because he was the first person in the whole of the freelancer program to treat her as a human being and the only person for a long while to actually be nice to her. Newbie wasn't as much of a bitch as all the other female freelancers; she was a real softie when it came down to it. She was more than capable of being forceful and cold and tough, just around her "friends", she was soft and kind and sometimes in the eyes of the others weak. She was not. Only Tex, North and York had even seen that. They were the only reason she was even a freelancer in the first place. Project Freelancer was recruiting new members and New Hampshire wanted to be more than just cannon fodder for the red or blue team, she was smart enough to know exactly what the Red and Blue armies really were and she was a strong person but she was never quite good enough to be a 'lancer. The amount of trials and tests she went through to be a part of this damned project wasn't funny and was actually how she met North, to start with. She saw him around occasionally before, after and during her tests and occasionally she talked to him, of course she had no idea who he was at the time. He certainly remembered her though._

_South had her helmet under her arm and gave Newbie an even larger smirk. That was the last straw, "YOU DON'T EVEN CARE! HOW CAN YOU NOT EVEN CARE ABOUT YOUR OWN BROTHER?!" She slammed her fists onto the table that was separating her and South, the only thing stopping her from tearing apart North's twin. Behind her the door from the cockpit to this passage room opened and Agents Texas, North Dakota, New York, Washington and Wyoming spilled in. South outright laughed in Hampshire's face only creating more rage inside of her. "What are you laughing at?" she spat. South just pointed behind her, slowly Hampshire turned around. She let out a confused whimper causing South to nearly choke on the cackle she was suppressing. In an instant she travelled three feet in front of her with her green armoured arms wrapped around the purple agent. He was taken aback but her abrupt invasion of his personal space._

_"I'm just glad you're alive, all of you. Except South, but I'm going to go fix that now." With that she took the safety off her pistol and charged after the no longer present violet armoured soldier._

_Texas laughed. "Still as crazy as she was the first time we fought."_

Newbie rolled over just another memory she sighed and tried to get back to sleep.

* * *

Another gunshot went off.

"Hampshire, I have no visuals, what's the situation?"

"I. I think I was hit this time. There's blood everywhere. Oh god, there's too much. How'd it get through my armor?"

"Newbie, focus, where are you?"

"I'm behind the barrels. I can make it over the the shuttle bay doors. There's only a few more targets. I can clear the area for the others."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I can do it."

"Alright, I'll radio the others, in 2 minutes the doors will open and Wyoming and Wash will come in to receive the package. When those doors open, I need you out as soon as. They'll close as soon as Wash and Wyoming enter. Clear?"

"Got it."

_"This is North to Command, requesting immediate evac."_

_"This is command to Agent North Dakota, what is your situation?"_

_"The package is about to be retrieved all targets neutralized. We have a severally injured agent needing immediate return to base."_

_"Alright North Dakota, Pilot Four Seven Niner is on her way. Stand by for evac."_

_"North Dakota out."_

_**"This is North Dakota to Washington, we need you at the doors standing by for package retrieval, you and Wyoming." **_

_**"Rodger that North, we're moving into position now."**_

_**"North Dakota out."**_

Two more gunshots went off and the doors opened. New Hampshire stumbled out them as soon as they did. Washington and Wyoming ran past as she did and into the adjacent room. Another 4 gunshots were heard before the doors opened again and the two came running out with a small white briefcase.

New Hampshire staggered over to North's sniper post and slumped down the side of the shipping container. North pout his rifle on his back and jumped off the edge of the container before doing a forward roll at the ground. He went over to Newbie examined her wounds as well as he could through her armor.

"There's so much blood." Newbie said through her helmet.

"Newbie listen. You're going to get through this. You just have to hold on."

North looked at her through her cracked visor. And then then looked at all the bullet wounds. She'd gotten more than one. About 4. One in the right thigh, left lower abdomen, just below the rib cage in her middle torso and one in the shoulder.

"Nn-north, I, I'm not going to die am I?"

"No, no way. Not a chance in hell."

North slipped his hands around her one under her thighs and the other around the small of her back and he scooped her up. Newbie took the safety off her pistol and held it tightly in her left hand while she wrapped her right arm around North's neck.

Washington and Wyoming ran for the docking pelican and straight inside while North and New Hampshire shortly followed. North backing onto the plane Newbie searching for possible targets, gun at the ready.

_"So ND what happened out there?" _Four Seven Niner radioed though from the cockpit.

"We secured the package and took out all the targets. Newbie, New Hampshire was shot." North walked through into cockpit and into the navigators seat behind the pilot's seat.

"You scared?"

"uaah. Yeah. Her chances, are looking pretty grim. I'm worried." He replied pushing buttons.

The plane shook and the passengers bounced in their seats.

"Woah, turbulence." Wash said as they jiggled in their seats.

"Uuuugh." Newbie groaned. "It hurts." In the next wave of turbulence Wyoming and Wash each put an arm out to steady Newbie in her seat. All three passengers were bumped around in their seats.

"Uh my chaps in the cockpit, is there anything we can do to make things a little less bumpy? What's with all the turbulence anyhow?" Wyoming radioed through to North and Four Seven Niner.

"We're flying fast through some pretty bad weather and we've got enemies on out tail. We have to get out of the way fast enough for the Mother of Invention to provide cover fire. There isn't anything we can do to make the conditions more stable unless you can control the weather or teleport us out of here."

"Rightyo then."

Shortly after the Mother of Invention shot down the two ships behind them and their pelican was docked into the cargo bay. New Hampshire was thrown onto a gurney and wheeled out of there like nothing on earth. North, Wash and Wyoming ran at the side of it until she was taken in door immediate surgery in an operating room in the medical bay. Wash and North stood outside at the window watching the surgery go down and Wyoming went off to tell the others.

"Hang in there Newbie." North prayed. York was the first of the others to arrive and stood beside North the entire time. Wash sat at the corner of the observation box staring out into theatre. Main showed up, leaned forward on the wooden bar in front of the glass window.

Newbie was wheeled through to the medi bay recovery wards and left on a bed wrapped in bandages and stripped down to a pair of white short sorts and a white bra. Covering her was a thin white sheet and she was laid on a hard white pillow.

North Dakota perched on the edge of her bed next to her, York on the floor next to him. CT and Carolina shared the chair next to the bed on the left side and Main took the one on the right. Wash, Wyoming and South stood at the end of her bed.

"Mmmmmk nnngh." Newbie moaned as she woke from her sleep several ours after surgery. North gripped her hand. Her eyelids flickered a bit before she was able to open them and she blinked rapidly for a second. "Nnnngh where am I?"

"You're in the medibay, doyu, do you remember what happened?"

"I don't even remember my name." She said before chuckling. "My head feels like my brain's sitting in cotton candy whilst being stabbed with a pitchfork."

"You should write poetry, really." South said bitterly.

"I remember you. That voice I'd know anywhere. Satan. Someone I like to call South Dakota."

"Awww how you flatter me."

"It means a lot that you're here though." She choked. Blood ran out her mouth down the corner of her mouth and down her chin. She gripped North's hand and dragged herself backwards up her bed with her elbows so she cold sit up.

"I can't believe you all came. Don't you all have better things to do with your life?" she weakly laughed.

Main grunted as if to say, 'you're what's important right now.'

"Tex not here?"

"As soon as she heard she stormed off looking for the Director." CT answered her. Just as that was said the doors of the medibay swung open and Texas marched in and over to Newbies bed.

"You alright Kid?" Newbie weakly nodded. "Good. I may have had to kill someone otherwise. What the hell happened? Why the hell did they send you out there? Your first mission at 19 years old the didn't think that this was a little dangerous for a rookie? Who the hell is running this place? Don't you worry about it Kid, I got it all sorted out for you. Gave the Director a piece of my mind." Tex took Newbie's hand for a minute and gave it a squeeze before nodding and then walking back out the door again. Quietly this time.

* * *

Newbie punched her pillow in her sleep, wrestled with it for a while and then calmed down again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning, this chapter does get a bit graphic. If you do not want to read it I'll provide a brief non graphic summary in the next chapter. **

* * *

"Newbie, North, York, check out what's in that room," Carolina shouted and the three ran into a room full of weapons. There was a thick metal trunk in the room that was locked with a holographic lock.

"Wonder what's in there." Newbie pondered aloud.

"One way to find out." York cheerily commented. He happily opened the lock but before they'd could check inside Carolina called him as she needed another lock opened.

"Hey let me know what's in there afterwards." York yelled as he ran out of the room.

"Alrighty then, shall we open up this baby?"

"Heck yeah!" Newbie excitedly opened the trunk and before she could check inside two red and black armoured soldiers dropped down from the ceiling and stuffed Newbie inside the footlocker.

She screamed. "Aaaaaaah LET ME OUT OF HERE! Eahhahah!" And she beat against all sides of the box trying to get out. She was crammed into a dark space with no room around her to breath let alone move freely. She heard 6 gunshots.

_BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG_

New Hampshire started screaming and beating harder and louder. "NORTH DAKOTA!" She hysterically cried. Before she knew it the trunk was being lifted up and carried away somewhere.

* * *

"North! North!" South yelled running into the room where the gunshots came. North's body was lying on the floor with blood spilling out. "North, ooh my I'd, there's so much blood. Main, Wash! Help me!" the other two soldiers cam running in and helped her carry North to the pelican.

_"Carolina to command. Objective is completed.."_

"Diana..." North groaned.

_"Wait, what the? Where the hell is New Hampshire?!" Carolina a asked with a sense of urgency in her tone. She never acts like this on missions. _

"North, it's South, we don't now where she is right now." South said holding his hand as they strapped him into a seat.

"Diana was captured. They threw her in the trunk we opened and ran off." He chocked out.

"Okay, we have to get back to base and then tell the Director what happened."

"He's not going to fucking do anything. He hates her and he wouldn't care, she not on the leader board." CT spat.

* * *

The rest of the trip was punctuated with groans from North and shakes from turbulence.

"How the hell are we even going to find her if we do get permission to rescue her?"

"She's a smart girl, she's probably set off the distress beacon in her armour."

"Why would they even bother kidnapping her? Why not just shoot her like they did me?"

"They could be interrogating her. Or torturing her. Or maybe they're just sick and they've got themselves a playmate."

Main growled at South.

"Was that really necessary?" York asked her.

* * *

"Eeeaaaah! Let me out of here!" Newbie screamed. Her trunk was thrown on the ground. Moments later the holographic lock popped open and Newbie sprung out of the trunk like a jack in the box. The two soldiers who captured her grabbed her arms and dragged her over to a wall where she was then chained to. The whole time she fought and screamed furiously. Her position on the wall was raised so she cold not touch the ground. The two red and black armoured soldiers stood there for a while until another stronger looking one stormed in the door. He matched over to her and pulled off her helmet.

"Ahhh, you've brought me a pretty one this time. Lets just hope you guys didn't fuck up and she's actually a freelancer." he said taking her helmet with him and walking out the door. It was dark in the room the floor was crusty concrete and the walls were thick red brick. It would have to be several layers thick, they wouldn't be dumb enough to put someone as capable as a freelancer in a single brick thick room that she could easily break out of.

Her blond hair spilled over her shoulders and she peered through the parts covering her face. She didn't get much of a chance to take in her surroundings before he came back into the room and threw her dark green helmet at her. It smacked her in the face and split her upper lip on the right side.

"Password."

"Not telling" she giggled.

"You, go get me my persuasion equipment." The muscular guy said pointing to one of the red and black soldiers. "Now little princess." He said walking over to her and cupping her face stroking her cheek with an armoured finger. "This is your last chance to tell me what that password is before things get, _messy_." She spat in he's face and he slapped her across hers. "Not wise."

"You think I'd sell out like that? You'll never get that password from me." He gripped her face holding her cheeks and pushed her head against the wall.

"Fine then, I guess I'll just have to persuade you to tell me."

"Here you go boss" The scrawnier of the two red and black guards returned with a trolley of tools.

"Now little pretty prepare to spill out all the secrets you hold." he said going over the the tray picking a tool. "You there" he pointed to the scrawny one. "Take off her outer armor."

* * *

"Eaeah!" she screamed again and he plunged the knife into her arm again. Then he slid the bald along her cheek, across her lower left abdomen above her bullet wound scar and again on her collar.

"You sure you don't want to give me that password?" he said putting down it knife.

"I'll never give it up. You're wasting your time."

"Not really, even if I don't get the information from you I will have had a lot of fun, and, there will be one less of you freelancers to fight."

He picked up a pair of stainless steel pliers, that looked like they'd never been used before. She hoped he never had to use them. He put them back again and instead chose a pair of scissors. He cut the sleeves off her under armor and then the legs to the length of her mid thigh. He cut off her collar and pulled the skintight jumpsuit's zip down to he navel. The muscular red and black soldier picked up his knife again and made some fresh cuts on her exposed torso.

Newbie screamed again. And again. Loudly. "Aww you ready to tell me your password?"

"Fuck off." he plunged the knife in her opposite arm this time before throwing it aside on the tray and putting on a knuckle duster. A brass knuckle on each hand and he put bruises all over her face and torso. He slammed her back against the wall a few times too.

"Come on, you don't even want to tell me a little bit."

"I said fuck off."

He picked up the pliers again. This time he used them. He pried open her jaw, where she tried to bite his fingers off, and locked down on one of her molars. He gave it a few faux tugs and a couple of wiggles before he tore it out in one swift movement.

"Eeeeaaaahhhh!" Newbie screamed blood spraying out of her mouth. He watched her thrash in her chains for a moment before tugging out another tooth with the red splattered pliers that smelt of rust and salt. Newbie thrashed and screamed each time a tooth was torn out. He lost interest after about the fourth and began pulling out fingernails instead.

One hand down The muscular one went to start pulling the fingernails off her other nails. "Boss, the Man wants to see you." He put the pliers down on the trolley and looked back to Newbie.

"I'll be back for you little princess." He walked out the door.

"Why does he keep calling me that?"

"'Cause you're blond." The bigger one of the two guards replied.

"What?" Newbie questioned.

"His girlfriend was a blond."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Should we really be telling her all this?" The scrawny on asked.

"Well it's just me telling her and she has a right to know."

"Fine."

"His girlfriend was a blond and he used to call her his little princess. I think he sees her in you, you are quite similar."

"Oh I see. Well I doubt it'll do much if I apologize but it does make me wonder why he's torturing me if I remind him so much of his girlfriend. Unless they were into some kinky shit."

The bigger guard laughed before replying "He hates the freelancer organization because a freelancer killed her." They stopped talking after that and the muscular guy returned.

"Apparently, I have 3 days with my little princess to get that password or we get to kill her, that is, if we don't accidentally kill her before hand. Are you sure you don't want to tell me the password to that little green helmet of yours?"

"Just kill me already. I'm never going to give you that damn password. You're wasting your time. And also, you stink. Take a shower." she said wrinkling her nose. He slapped her across the face again. And let loose a few punches. She spat out the blood and it ran down her chin. "Pa-thetic." she said before bowing her head, it had become too heavy for her to hold upright.

* * *

"And Texas, just how do you propose we find New Hampshire to rescue her? If she's still alive."

"Oh she's alive alright. I can feel it. And anyway, she's a smart kid, she'll have activated her distress beacon. If not, she'll have left breadcrumbs. We just need to find them."

"One step ahead of you Tex." York said coming in with a holo-map. "Just got her location. She was brought there as soon as she was kidnapped and hasn't left since. Behind him Carolina, North, Wash, Wyoming and Main followed. South and CT thought that she was a goner and the rescue mission wasn't worth their time. Didn't see much point in risking their lives to bring home a corpse.

"Alright, and how do you suppose you get there?" The director asked.

"Well Four Seven Niner has agreed to drop us near by. Near by so she doesn't land in enemy territory. She says she could probably stay there inconspicuously for about an hour. Which would give us just enough time to get in and get out, with New Hampshire." North explained.

"If I allow this can you guarantee that all of my top agents will return in one piece?"

"We can't guarantee that we all come back without casualty but I'm almost one hundred percent certain that we will succeed." Delta said projecting himself from York's armor.

"How certain are you Delta?" The Director asked.

"94.6% certain."

"Alright. You can go, but, under these conditions; you get a 3 hour window from the moment you leave till the moment you come back to rescue Agent New Hampshire. I will authorize one pelican for you all piloted by Four Seven Niner however this is not an official mission and anything that happens you all are responsible for, not The Freelance Organization or Army. Any weapons you lose or have to discard come out of your paychecks and you do not get overtime nor do you get aid for going on this mission. You return at the end of that 3 hour window not a moment later or your wadges get cut and your duty hours get put up, unpaid. Deal?"

"Deal." North Dakota said immediately along with Tex, Carolina and York. Main grunted and Wash looked hesitant along with Wyoming but eventually complied.

* * *

"I'm back little princess, did you miss me while you were away on your little nap?" The Muscular soldier said returning to her cell with his trolley of freshly cleaned and maintained tools. "What to do with you today. Hmmm. How about another beating. And maybe, your guards would like to join in." he sneered. There was a camera on the trolly today. She wasn't sure what it was there for but it didn't look good. "Oh, you're looking at the camera are you? Well smile, because today my boss would like to see how the interrogation is going. He doesn't seem to think someone can be so resistant to talk with all out techniques."

"Fuck off. I'm still not telling you."

He cupped her face. "If that's the way you want it." She spat right in his face. He wiped his eyes and smirked giving a short dark chuckle. "So do you want to join Soldiers?"

"My apologies sir, I do not." the bigger one of the two guards replied.

"Very well then."

"I will sir." Said the smaller one. They walked over to the trolley and put on a pair of knuckle dusters each and took aim. Just as they moved in to hit her New Hampshire stopped them. "Wait, wait, wait. I just wanna say something before you start." She then paused.

"You're all a bunch of fuck assed dummies who are gonna get their asses kicked by the Freelancer. Not because I'm being rescued but just because you all suck big thick hairy dicks."

"Okay soldier, resume. We're going to teach Blondie here not to talk to us like that. She needs to treat her superiors with a little respect." New Hampshire let out into a fit of manic laughter.

"You could never be superior to us. You're weak! And so was your little blond girlfriend. That's why we killed her! Ahhahahahahaha! Bwahahaha!"

_SMACK_

The muscular one lost his cool and hit her. Right in the nose. And he hit her again and again and again. The scrawny guy joined in. He was nowhere near as strong and his hits were dull. Nowhere near as sharp. She groaned a little each time more so when they moved to her abdomen.

"Alright, now, you wanna give it up little princess?"

"How'd someone manage to love you? You're such an ass. I'm not just saying it because you've just been torturing me for days, but you're a real ass. I'd hate to have you on my team that's for sure. And you're hits aren't even that hard. I've had worse when my own team were being playful. Bunch of pussies you are. And how did he manage to get into your army? Look at him, he's so scrawny and little. Heck I'm taller and more muscular. And he hit's better then you do."

"You done?" The muscular one asked. He took the black under armor glove off her right hand, she clenched her fist for a minute but then relaxed it. "You scared?"

"No, you just have cold hands."

"Bet that's what you said to your daddy first time he fucked you."

"You're disgusting. And you're only saying that because you're still mad I fucked your little blond girlfriend before killing her. It was messy, very messy. And you know, I see what you saw in her, just not what she saw in you. Was kind of annoying though, that voice, can't get it out of my head, especially the way she screamed my name." She lied with a huge shit eating grin on her face.

"Is that so?" he said before clamping the pliers down on the long nail of her index finger and tearing it off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !" She screamed.

* * *

"You don't have to go you know South, but a little support would be nice."

"I don't know why you're even bothering. Those beacons don't turn off the soldier dies you know. She could be dead or you could be running into a trap. What's the point of risking yourself for a corpse?"

"Look South, I know you're not keen on the idea but I _have _to go, this is important."

"How important?" she asked.

"As important as it would be if it was you we were rescuing."

"And you're sure you're ready to be fighting again after you got shot?"

"Yes. They were all shallow wounds thanks to my armor. And anyway they were all in non fatal areas. nothing to worry about."

"Well alrighty then, I'll go."

"What the? South?"

"Well if it's that important to you I'll go, but I'm doing it for _you. Not _because I like the kid. Okay?"

"Alright. And South? Thanks."

"Shut up about it."

* * *

"GO ON! Scream the name of your lover, if you have one that is. Scream that name, the name of the person you'll never see again." The muscled guy said burning and cutting her with a hot knife. "DO IT!" He screamed.

"Y-y.." she said.

"Yes that's it!"

"Y-you're and asshole." she moaned.

He cut right across her chest. "Scream out your lovers name god damn it!" he said smacking her in the face.

"Nnnn"

"Go on. Scream out their name!"

"NEVER!" She spat in his face and deep into her arm he shoved his blade. He spun her round and slid his blade down her spine. Not deep enough to paralyse her or kill her, but enough to cause her significant pain. As he slid the knife down her back the fabric rolled back and out of the way. He slashed her again and again all over her scar less back and with each cute more and more fabric came off. He slashed at her back until it was almost naked excluding the blood pouring down it. "I'll never do what you want. I'll never give you that password. And I'll never scream out his name. Because he's everything you're not. He's so much better than you could ever hope to be and it would be an insult, to say his name here. You're nothing but a scumbag who gets his pleasures from butchering young girls and asking them to scream. You're disgusting and worthless and nothing more than an angry little shit who misses his girlfriend. MOVE ON ASSHAT!" He threw down his knife and let down her chains so she was on the floor. He knelt over her.

"Is that what you think?" He asked. She grunted.

"You're pathetic." she said on her knees looking him in the face.

"You guys can have her. Kill her when you're done." He walked out the door without another word. Didn't even slam it.

"Sweat." The scrawny guy said. He dragged her further out from the wall and threw her on her back.

"Don't." The bigger guy said.

"What are you gonna do if I do? I out rank you. You gonna run to our boss? He already gave her to me."

"Don't do it." He repeated.

"Get out Private. Not going to join in, get out." He said.

"Don't do it!" He replied. stepping forward again.

"Fuck of Private. Fuck off."

"I won't let you."

"Why the sudden out burst Private? This a little to much for the little baby?" The scrawny one said whilst getting on top of Newbie, Pinning her down by her shoulders and across her throat with one arm and pulling what was left of her under armor off.

"This is wrong! All of this is wrong! Get off her!" He screamed lunging forward and throwing the scrawny one off of New Hampshire she immediately crawled backward and got as far over to the other side of the room as she could. The two wrestled and the bigger one was winning, she couldn't help cheering him on in her head. Sadly just as he was winning the scrawny one pulled a knife from his side holster and shoved the other guy off and over onto the ground. He stabbed the knife into the guy's abdomen and twisted it. She screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" She cried out leaning over her knees. He leapt up and ran over to her throwing himself onto her and holding her unzipping her again. She smacked him right in the visor and threw him off her. "Fuck off."

"Oh I'll be fucking that's for sure."

"Yeah, yourself later." she replying circling the area around him.

"I just love the feisty ones. Much better that the ones who just lie there and take it." He snared.

"You disgusting motherfucker! I'm gonna make you lick the dust you stand on!" She screamed at him and the put up her fists wrapping parts of the chains round them to hit harder. He lunged at her and she smacked him in the helmet right where is jaw would be. She punched him in the stomach and then roundhouse kicked him in the chest into a wall.

Again he came at her. He got a punch to her face but she grabbed his hand and bent it behind his back before strangling him with her chains. He brought his hands up to tug against it but he couldn't so he instead elbowed her in the breast and spun to punch her repeatedly in the stomach. Then when he got tired of that he kicked her in the lower abdomen and sent her flying across the room smacking her head across the wall.

She tried to get up and fight but she couldn't she'd hit her head to hard and it hurt. She grunted in frustration. The scrawny guy came over and dragged her away from the wall.

* * *

"Alright guys, we will have just over an hour to get in their and get Newbie out. When Four Seven Niner drops us we'll split into 3 groups. York and North will be going directly to this point here." She pointed to a spot on the holo-map. "This is where Newbie's distress beacon is located and is most likely where she'll be. Main, Wash and South will follow them taking out any targets around the area. Tex and Wyoming will be watching the area scanning around and sniping any targets. They might suspect we're coming and we need to act as backup."

"What will you be doing Carolina?" Tex asked.

"Me, I'll be on the ground under you and Wyoming taking out any targets that manage to sneak up on you or overwhelm you." She replied.

"You'd quite like to be under me wouldn't you now, aye Carolina?" Wyoming said making a double entendre. York glared at him through his visor. And then hit him in the stomach for good measure.

"I'll be stationed here, to make sure you don't fuck up. And I partnered you with Tex because I know she'll keep you in line. And I'm just hoping, she'll have enough of your knock knock jokes, and kill you."

"Well that's a little harsh." He replied. Carolina ignored him and went back to briefing them.

"York, as well as unlocking doors you'll also be in responsible for setting the charges for the explosives we'll use on the walls of Newbie's cell. It's 4 layers of brick in thickness an reinforced on both sides with concrete. And on the inside is another layer of bricks. After you set that charge it's going to get messy. You'll have to set it so it'll blast through the walls but not hurt Newbie on the inside. Also you'll need to get you and your group far enough away for the explosion.  
Tex and Wyoming you'll each be set up with Sniper Rifles as your primary weapon and on top of these two containers." She said pointing to two shipping pods each bigger then a fat whale. "We'll need to be fast, we hit hard and get out as quickly as possible. There is over one hundred thousand troops in that one building there." She said pointing to one quarter of the holo-map. "South, follow orders you get from York and North. Wash and Main, take out as many of the other guys as you can. But, don't lose sight of the primary objective, getting Newbie out alive."

"What if she's not there?"

"Well then you radio me and I can navigate you to another position. This building here is the other place she'd be if she isn't here." Four Seven Niner said coming out of the shadows and pointing to places of the holo-map.

"And Four Seven Niner can provide us with air support. Now, York and North. Don't panic if she's not in the fist room you hit. There is a line of three other cells next to the one you blast into and four more across from that. Search them all before moving on."

"Is everyone clear on what to do?" The director asked from the back. They all confirmed and went to the Cargo bay to prepare. They stocked up on weapons and explosives. The got ready an then boarded the pelican strapping themselves in the seats and pulling down the protective bar.

* * *

"Three groups everyone" Carolina said as they leapt from the shuttle as it hovered a few feet from the ground. The pelican flew off into the air again and a hoard of soldiers spilled onto the field. Tex and Wyoming took out all soldiers in their path with machine guns before climbing the containers and setting themselves up to snipe. They shot at any coming soldiers who weren't already there.

Main swaggered over to a group of ten soldiers and took them out within minutes, firing with his Bruit Shot (Grifshot, rifle/knife or Knifle as some people prefer to call it.) and using the blade on the other end. He then moved on to three other hoards.

Carolina fought all soldiers around the field. She took on any around the base of the shipping containers and others overwhelming Main and Wash. Mainly Wash.

North and York dropped into clusters of soldiers and took them out before running straight for Newbie's cell. South followed behind them taking out anyone in their way.

* * *

All Newbie could do while she was pressed under him was scream. She let a tear fall from her eye and thought of her friends praying they would rescue her but knowing the director would never let them come. And he'd never send anyone because he was a fucked up asshole who only cared about those who were at the top of his leader board.

When he was done he rolled off of her. He lay there for a moment. Just panting. Eventually he got up and left the room. Wasn't he supposed to have killed her? Well she wasn't complaining. She sat up. She looked at herself. She was covered in dirt, her blond hair was dust filled and covered in grease and oil, her once perfect body was covered in scars. The gunshot ones she got when she was younger and the new ones. She was missing five teeth on the right side of her mouth and one on the left. She'd lost all her fingernails and had stab wounds in her arms and a few in her legs. Not to mention they'd ll get infected because of all the dirt in them and all over the floor.

She pulled on her tattered under armor and crawled over to the bigger soldier. She pulled of his helmet. She was going to pay her respects to him for trying to save her and she was curious to see who he was. He looked up at her. Yes, he looked up at her and blinked.

"You're still alive!?"

"Barley." He said with a croak.

"How?"

"Oh I'm dying just slowly. Hey don't cry." He said to her as tears welled up in her eyes. She held his hand in hers. "We're in a war, these things happen you know. I'm just glad I'm dying doing something good. And anyway you're the enemy anyway, why are you crying?"

"We're not enemies, we're just two people in opposing armies. We're fighting for what we think is right. And even though we're enemies, you have a funny way of showing it. You've been nothing but nice to me since I was captured." She said holding holding his had next to her cheek. Letting his hand cup her face.

"He'll come back either to do this again or kill you. Don't let him see you talking to me, it'll make it worse." He took her hand and put his dog tags in her hand. He closed her hand and held it shut with both hands. "Take these and go over there, quickly now, gooo." He rushed her away to help her. She kissed him in the forehead and closed his eyes. He died shortly after that. She silently prayed for him for a moment. Not something she personally believed in but it was a nice thing for a nice guy. Newbie crawled over the other side of the room as far away as her chains would reach, she brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them.

She swore she heard York and North's voices outside the wall behind her through the wall but her head told her it was probably just her imagination the wall was pretty thick anyway, how could she hear them? The door swung open and the scrawny guy came back. In his squeaky internet nerd voice he demanded she lay down on the floor in front of him.

"I'm going to take you right here and now. Now lie down here!" He said pointing at the spot next to his foot and pointed his gun at her with the other hand. She'd pretty much given up on being rescued. At the end of the day one of them was going to be dead and the odds were on her.

He put both hands on his pistol and took the safety off. "Over here now!"

She just burst out laughing. She was hysterical. She really couldn't stop. "Gaaaaaah!" He screamed and put his gun at his side then grabbed her by the hair and dragged her over. "Eeeaah! Hey! MIND THE HAIR! MOTHER FUCKER THAT HURTS!"

"SHUT UP! Lie down their and take off your clothes. I'm going to fuck you right here and now." He demanded. She just laughed again and punched him in the crotch. "Ahhh my balls!" He cried and bent forward.

"Don't lie, you don't have those. I know, I've seen." She said with a smirk.

"LIE DOWN AN TAKE OFF YOUR FUCKING CLOTHES! I'll-I'll shoot you."

"Go ahead. If you were going to do it you would have done it by now. Face it, your just some little kid who thinks he's top dog. You can't even hold your own in a fight. You got beaten up by a girl."

She said standing up forcing herself to stand tall and not lose her balance. She was so dizzy.

"What are you doing!? Don't stand up! Lie down! Get back down!" He yelled frantically. She lunged at him and disarmed him in the blink of an eye. She shoved him back into the door and smacked in in the face wincing as she hurt her fingers where the nails would have been. She went to hit him again but she'd reached the end of her chains. He laughed and then smacked her down to the ground. They heard a small, faint beep before and massive explosion and the wall of Newbie's cell wall came flying over towards them in dust and chunks of brick.

Newbie rolled out of the way and put her hands on her head as she curled up in a ball over her knees. "Eeeeeaaah!" she screamed as more charges blew and half of the wall came crashing down on them. The scrawny guy moaned and Newbie looked over to see him crushed by piles of brick and concrete. The bright sun came piercing through and burned Newbie's eyes. She squinted and was able to see two figured standing in the spot where the wall should be.

* * *

"You sure that's enough York?" North asked looking at the plastic explosives that had just been strapped to the wall.

"Oh yeah, this is enough alright." York said smugly. "These will go off and blow up about half of that wall. Then we throw 2 plasma grenades at the area we just hit and BOOM! We're in."

"Is that something you calculated or are you just guessing. Mr Locksmith."

"Uhhum let's just step back a minute and push this button and we'll find out if we need more." he said.

"I'm going to take you right here and now. Now lie down here!" They heard a squeaky but muffled voice from through the wall. "Over here now!" came the voice. They then heard some hysterical laughter. "Gaaaaaah!"

"eeaaaah! Hey! MIND THE HAIR! MOTHER FUCKER THAT HURTS!" Came a different voice from through the wall It was so muffled it was impossible to tell who's voice it was.

"SHUT UP! Lie down their and take off your clothes. I'm going to fuck you right here and now. Ahhh my balls!"

"Don't lie, you don't have those. I know, I've seen."

"LIE DOWN AN TAKE OFF YOUR FUCKING CLOTHES! I'll-I'll shoot you."

"Go ahead. If you were going to do it you would have done it by now. Face it, your just some little kid who thinks he's top dog. You can't even hold your own in a fight. You got beaten up by a girl."

"What are you doing!? Don't stand up! Lie down! Get back down!"

North and York looked at each other. "You think that's them?" North asked.

"If not, who the fuck is he yelling at?"

"Let's set off the explosives and stop what's going in there."

"Guys! GET DOWN!" York called to Main, South and Wash. He pushed the big red button on his remote and the charges blew. As York predicted part of the wall blew up but not as he predicted he blew up more than he'd meant. Part of the inner wall also blew up sending small chunks of brick and dust through. It wasn't enough to get anyone in or out though. York and North nodded at each other and threw the plasma grenades. The remainder of the wall burst inwards and out at them a mass of grey dust and red bricks flew everywhere. York and North ran back up to the hole in the wall to inspect it.

* * *

"Is that you Hampshire?" New Hampshire turned around to face the figures. Her ears were ringing and she was pretty sure one of them spoke to her. One stepped forward. She recognized him. Purple and green armor. North Dakota. The other figure came forward and looked through the bars of the door stepping over the scrawny soldier and he did so. He didn't see anything so he stepped back outside and called out to someone. She recognized the second figure to be York.

"Hey, Newbie, you're okay now." North said to her. "Hey Newbie...Hello?" North looked at her confused. "Newbie can you hear me?" She squinted at him and then pointed to her ears. She shook her head after. He nodded and then she seemed to start to play charades. She signed with her hands an explosion. Then with one hand pinched her fingers together and shook it like she was ringing a bell. Lastly she pointed to her ears. North understood what she meant.

York looked at North. "She okay?"

"The explosion is making it hard to hear and she has a loud ringing in her ears. She should be okay in a few minutes. York nodded and started keeping an eye on the outside. Wash came running inside and stopped as he nearly tripped over the debris. "Wash, could you grab her armor for me?"

"Sure, the director told me to bring a bag to carry it anyway. We were to get it no matter what happened to Hampshire. That's what he said." Wash explained pulling out a net bag and stuffed the armor into it.

"Oh and pass me her helmet." North asked Wash and he tossed it to him.

"N-no. This isn't real. It's another hallucination or something. I'm not going to give you the password."

"Newbie?"

"Just fucking kill me already. I'm not going to give you the password, it's over. It's no use, I'll never tell you."

"Uhhhhhh? What the hell is she talking about?" Wash asked North.

"I think she's just been tortured so much that she doesn't believe that this rescue mission is real." North took off his helmet. He touched her face and then he took her hand and let her touch his. "Newbie, this is real. I'm am here, we are here to rescue you." She nodded and squeezed his hand.

"Can we speed this up? We've got limited time." York said still watching the outside of the wall's hole. North looked back to Wash. "You got her armor all packed up?" He nodded. "Hey, what's that?" he asked when he noticed the trolley sitting in the corner of the room next to the dead body of the enemy soldier.

"A dead body one would assume." Wash said not seeing what North was talking about.

"No I know that. On the trolley beside, gross, is that Newbie's teeth?"

"Yeah that's brutal. Oh I see what you mean, it looks like they filmed the whole thing."

"That's sick." Wash took the camera and put it in the bag with her armor.

"Newbie, can you walk." she nodded as she could kind of hear him now. She got up from her knees wincing as she got concrete dust in her finger wounds. She stood on her feet and the went to take a step forward but stumbled and would have fallen if North hadn't caught her. He handed her his pistol and told her to shoot the enemy. He put her helmet on her and then his own. She nodded and then he scooped her up in his arms.

"Oh shit. Wash! Hand North that bag and get out here with me! The enemy is coming here. North you just focus on getting Newbie out." North took the armor bag and slung it over his shoulder. Newbie put one hand around North's neck and took the safety off the pistol. He stepped out of the building and ran back to where they had been dropped. Main, York, Wash and South covered that area while he ran Newbie occasionally shooting someone and then wincing as she hurt her wounds. When North got to the container pods Tex and Wyoming provided cover fire along with Carolina as he ran towards them. They had taken down the enemy that was there but more spilled that way as they followed North. They took care of it all and North strapped Newbie safely into a spot in the pelican and sat by her side the whole time. He followed the medical crew around the whole time they were with her and never left her side until they day she woke up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Basically in the last chapter, for those of you who didn't read it, Newbie was kidnapped on a mission and North was shot a lot. He survived and all of Newbie's friends and South came to rescue her. CT refused to go and Newbie was tortured because she refused to give them the password to her helmet which provided secret information about the freelancers. One of the guards filmed everything so they could show it to the big head boss but they never got the chance because the freelancers swooped in before hand.**

* * *

Washington sat up in bed covered in sweat. He was laying in a tangle of his sheets and he was panting. He'd had a nightmare about the time that Newbie had been kidnapped. And before that, he was being chased around by a box of cereal. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to be more worried about. At least the kidnapping one was rational. He got up from his bed with a bit of a struggle thanks to his tangled sheets. He walked to the bathroom and ran his hands under the tap. He splashed his face with cold water and then walked back to his room along the cold base floor in his bare feet. As he was going to his room he noticed Tucker standing in his civvies knocking on New Hampshire's door.

"Newbie, are you alright?" there was a crash after that and then she called out to him "Uh yeah, hold on." She opened the door of her room to greet Tucker. She was clad in blue pyjama shorts and a black belly shirt. He couldn't see much else it was too dark. There was a small blue strip running along the walls in every corridor. It glowed at night time providing minimal light so people didn't trip over something and kill themselves or in the unlikely circumstance that they had to get up and fight the Reds at 3am.

"What was that just now?" Wash approached his room and as he got closer he could see Newbie was covered in sweat and she looked like she had been crying. He would have something but he didn't want to look like he was standing around in a dark corridor watching them. He was, but you know, not in the creepy way.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Newbie, you were screaming in your sleep. Either that or you were doing some hard core masturbating in there. I seriously doubt the second one so, you wanna tell me what's up?"

Newbie sighed, "Oh that, you'd better come in then."

* * *

Newbie sat up in her bed covered in sweat. Her eyes were wet and she was lying in a tangle of sheets. She had a few dreams that night. It was about 10 past 3 in the morning and she had a pain in the neck from the way she'd been lying. First she had dreamed about the time South tricked her and told her North was dead then she'd woken up at about 11. She went back to sleep and dreamed about the time she was shot. Not the most pleasant experience. Then the time, she shuddered, the time she was kidnapped. She sat up and held her sweaty head in her hands for a moment resting her elbows on her knees as she did. There was a knock on her door. Her head jerked up at the noise.

"Newbie are you alright?" Came a voice from the other side of the door. She tried to get out of bed but landed on the floor. She forgot about being tangled in her sheets and went crashing down knocking half of the things on her night stand down with her. She thought she'd better reply. "Uh yeah, hold on." Newbie crawled out of the sheet's tangle and pulled herself up with the door frame. She opened the door to face Tucker.

"What was that just now?" He asked. She was confused what was he talking about?

"Huh?"

"Newbie, you were screaming in your sleep. Either that or you were doing some hard core masturbating in there. I seriously doubt the second one so, you wanna tell me what's up?" Newbie sighed. So that's what he had meant. She was to tired to fob him off with some bullshit excuse so she decided to tell him the truth.

"Oh that, you'd better come in then." She stepped away from the door and walked back into her room. Tucker stepped behind her following her in after shutting the door behind him. Newbie pulled the sheets out of a tangle and put them back on her bed. Tucker helped her tuck them into the mattress and then she threw the doona over the top. He again helped her make her bed and put her pillows on. She sat in the middle of it cross legged and patted the side of the bed inviting him to sit down. "Tucker are you still dressed? Didn't you sleep? What the hell?"

"Oh that I just came back from Red base. It started out as my going over there to say 'I wasn't playing poker tonight', then 'I wouldn't stay long' to 'just the one game' and lastly 'oh shit it's 3am'." Newbie laughed.

"Alright then, you think you can still get up at 6?"

"Probably not."

"Well I can give you an extra hour if you think you can get ready in an hour if not the most I can to if push the start of your training back about an hour if you're willing to work twice as hard."

"I'll take the second one. So what's with all the screaming?"

"Oh that. I was um, I had a couple nightmares."

"That I guessed."

"They were of back at project freelancer. Some pretty horrific things went on back then. I guess it's unfair to call them nightmares. They're more memories. I haven't had those dreams in a while not since they actually happened and a little while after. I guess they're coming back after finding out all my friends are dead."

"I think that's a little unfair to Washington."

"Well not all of them but a lot of them. It's just Project freelancer was epic because we were all so badass and it's how I met all of my friends but it's also the place where I went from a normal teenage girl to a scar covered and emotionally damaged adult ready to die. It took me a while to get over that wishing for death thing." Newbie went on to tell Tucker all about her nightmares and he talked them through and was a whole lot more supportive than you'd think a sex mad simulation soldier could be.

* * *

"Alright, I'd better going then. Hey listen, if you ever need to talk I'm here for you." Tucker said and got off of Newbie's bed.

"No wait, you um, you don't have to go, I mean if you don't want to." He looked back at her.

"Oh I can stay here if you want me to. I'll just grab a pillow and sleep down here on the floor." He said looking down at the area around her bed.

"Tucker I'm not going to make you sleep on the floor. I asked you to stay. You can take they left side of the bed. But if you try anything funny I remind you I am a freelancer."

"Oh yeah, I don't need to be reminded how terrifying you people are."

She laughed. "Alright, I'm just going to go to the bathroom and wash my face."

"Sure thing, but um I gotta ask, you don't mind if I get down to my boxers do you?"

"Hey, I've seen you without them, boxers is a step up."

"Well now I'm offended."

"That's not what I meant Tucker." She laughed and walked out of her room. She walked down the cool hallway and into the bathroom flicking the lights on and going over to the sink. She ran her hands under the water and then splashed her face cooling it down. She turned off the tap and patted her face dry with a towel. She switched off the light and walked back to her room. She got back to her room and saw Tucker standing there awkwardly in his underwear and she couldn't help but laugh.

"You look uncomfortable." She commented.

"Wah uh no, just a little awkward, you know?"

"Yeah I know not everyday I get invited to sleep in the same bed as a pretty girl while I'm only wearing boxers."

"Dude you're gonna have to stop, that shit'll turn me on." he said concentrating on not concentrating on the mental image he just got of New Hampshire. She laughed.

"Just get in the bed." They pulled back the sheets and got into separate sides of the bed. It was kind of awkward, they both wanted to be close to each other but they just met so if one came over to the other they'd either get beaten up or, the other would roll off the bed and hit the floor in an attempt to get away so that they didn't get the blame for doing something sketchy. New Hampshire was the first to fall back asleep and she kept rolling over. It frustrated Tucker as he was trying to keep away, he did not want to get his ass kicked by another freelancer. Or get a sleazy reputation for that matter. In the end he just relaxed and forgot about it, he was too fuckin' tired.

Newbie rolled over one last time and that's only because she rolled into Tucker. She felt his warm body against her own and clung to him. He wrapped his surprisingly -only surprisingly because he's so fucking lazy- muscled arms around her and relaxed even more into them.

* * *

"Mmmmm North Dakota." Newbie said waking up and feeling warm muscled arms around her. She snuggled into him nice and warm until her alarm went off. She turned it off instantly. "Mmmmm I so don't want to get up and leave this moment right here."

"Then stay here and sleep all day."

"We have training first thing and The Director would kill us."

"mmmmm yeah.. Wait what!?"

Newbie opened her eyes and remembered. "Oh, sorry Tucker. Forgot where I was. Um, I have to get up and get ready now but you can stay here and sleep for about another hour." She said looking at the clock that said 7am. He gave her a tight embrace and then let her go off to get ready.

* * *

Newbie stretched. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. "Man, I look like death in human form." Wash walked into the bathroom.

"Scratch that, you do."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. You not sleep well last night?"

"Oh, no. Another nightmare."

"The Epsilon ones?"

"No. Different ones."

"Oh." Newbie walked out of the bathroom door giving Wash some privacy to pee. Wash walked out of the bathroom again and back towards his room. "Hey Wash, I've changed your training time, it's 12pm."

He didn't reply and Newbie just walked back into the bathroom and stripped off for a shower.

* * *

Tucker sat up as Newbie came back to her room half an hour later. She stepped in wearing a white towel around her torso and one wrapped around her head covering her wet blond hair. She walked in and started going through her drawers looking for some underwear to where under her under armor. She slipped it on and then clipped on her bra dis guarding her towel and throwing it on her desk chair.

"Where'd you get that big scar down your spine?"

"That time I was kidnapped. Thought you went for your shower."

"Was getting my clothes off the floor." he replied as she turned around and took the towel off her head putting that on top of the other one. "Wow, actually you do have a lot of scars."

"Yeah that comes with being a freelancer. Any soldier is bound to get some kind of scar or injury, some more than most. This one here" she pointed to a scar on her neck. "I got that from my very first day of being a freelancer during training. Some idiot decided to use live rounds on the training field and a fragment from one of the stone pillars came off and went into me. I was so lucky. It's funny, a little before that, York almost blown up because Wyoming and Main used a grenade or at least tried to on Tex."

"Doesn't surprise me that they missed." Tucker replied.

"These gunshot scars are from my first mission. Wash, Wyoming and North saved my ass. As usual. I was quite possible the second worse soldier at that point."

"Who was the worst?"

"Wash." Tucker chuckled at that. "Most of the rest of these scars are from the capture indecent. I was a lot more careful after that. It's weird that was the most traumatizing thing to ever happen in my life but I kind of made me a better soldier. Never do it again though. Or thank anyone for it. I'm still pissed off about that actually." She turned away from Tucker who was inspecting the scars up and down her torso and arms. She picked up the two sets of dog tags on her chest of drawers and put them on.

"Two sets?"

"One's North's and one's the enemy soldier that tried to save my life."

"What about yours?"

"North has those. We exchanged dog tags when I left for my mission years ago."

"What was the deal with the two of you? I mean you do all this stuff together that makes you seem like a couple but then next minute you're completely professional."

"It's complicated. Now go get ready." She said shoving him out of her room.

New Hampshire sat on her bed and pulled her tight under armor over her legs and over her hips. She walked over to her dresser and sprayed on some deodorant then proceeded to pull her body suit onto her arms. She zipped up her armor and grabbed her tags on her neck. Looking in the mirror and looking down at the tags.

"We've come so far from when we met. First I was just some teenager and then I became a soldier. I fought in wars and battles but now, I'm hiding in a simulation base. If you could see me now, would you be proud or would you be disappointed?" She said and then put one her armor. She tied up her hair and picked up her helmet taking one last look in the mirror. "Well, you sure as hell wouldn't be proud, Nathan."

Newbie walked out of her room and put a bowl of cereal out on the table for Tucker.

* * *

"Morning Newb,"

"Cereal on the table, milk in the fridge. Coffee in the pot." She said not even looking up at him from her bowl of cereal. A few moments after Tucker sat down and started eating she rinsed her bowl in the sink. "I'll meet you outside." She muttered as she walked outside.

"Just when I think I'm getting close she goes all cold again."

"All freelancer women are like that."

"Jesus Wash! Don't sneak up on people like that. How long have you even been standing there you creepy mother fuck?!"

"Just a little longer then I have."

"Caboose!?"

"Tucker!"

"Shut up Caboose." Wash said knowing he'd think it was a game and didn't want to hear the two yelling at each other so early in the morning. He walked to the food storage and made himself and Caboose some cereal. He didn't want to risk Caboose accidentally setting the bowl or it's contents on fire.

"Washington, can't we have Lucky Charms?"

"Caboose, they stopped making those a hundred years ago." Tucker replied.

"Oh shut up Tucker." Caboose said rather annoyed.

"You'd better go start training. Hampshire hates tardiness." Tucker left his bowl on the table and put on his helmet as he walked out of the base.

* * *

"Alright Tucker, jog from here to Red base and back. They know you're coming so they won't shoot you. Get going."

Tucker just looked at her.

"Move Tucker! Don't think last night changed anything. Move that lazy ass!" She yelled at him as she kicked him roughly in the lower back. He nearly fell over and started jogging. When he got far enough away he muttered something about her being a crazy assed bitch.

As soon as he left Hampshire sat next to a rock and started cleaning and maintaining her pistol and MA58 Assault Rifle. She sighed as Tucker was taking forever. "Never would have taking this long if I was training a freelancer." Newbie took out a whetstones and began sharpening her knives. She'd loved that holster. It held so many knives. She just strapped it onto her waist and one leg and it held one gun and 5 other long objects. Some used it for medical supplied she used it for knives. Many, many knives. New Hampshire finished knife number three when Tucker got back.

"Ah good, I was getting bored. Now drop and start doing push ups. And no girly ones. You're a man and I don't even tolerate them for girls. Tucker! I said drop!" Tucker put his gun on his back and got down on the ground pushing the ground going up and down. It just occurred to him, why was he running holding his gun anyway?

"Two, three, four... 68, 69, 70... One Hundred. 101, 102, 103... 145, 146, 147, 148... 149, 150. Alright, that's enough. Take a break and a drink." At first he just lay there on the ground. He would have given up and just laid there all day but he was stuck with the rest of training.

Hampshire kicked him. "Hey. Get up. Go and get a drink. Move it." She kept prodding him with her foot until he did so. He got up wobbled a bit and then staggered into the base.

* * *

"Well, well, well. You look like you're having fun."

"Up yours Wash." He said staggering over to the sink. He dropped his helmet on the draining board next to it and then turned the cold tap on. He dropped to his knees. He had to get back up. He leaned all his weight on his arms and put his head under the tap. It was mainly wetting his usually fluffy brown hair. This time though, it was covered in sweat making it change colour to a darker brown. He let the water run over his head and down his neck. Tucker rotated his head and drank the water. This had to have been the best tasting water ever. He lapped it up like a dog.

"Uh oh." He needed to pee. "But I'm still thirsty." He whined. He took another swig of the water and then staggered off as fast as he could to the bathroom. "Ahhhhhh. Much better." Tucker made his way back to the fountain of watery glory to drink some more. Just as the tap was in reach of heaven this voice of Satan came to him. The voice of Satan began dragging him away from the tap and out into the hot sun.

"Tucker?! There you are, it's been 10 minutes. Get back out side."

"Nooooooo. You can't make me. I need to drink from the fountain of youth!"

"Do you have sun stroke?"

"No. This water tastes so good. I must drink!"

"Are you pretending to have sun stroke to get out of work?"

"No! The water!"

"Have you been reading my diary?"

"What?"

"Nothing. Just get back outside." Tucker turned to the sink and began to drink again. The water tasted even better then he remembered. Within moments the taste of the water began to overwhelm him even though he was still thirsty. He spat in the sink and began to drink again. His mouth kept filling with saliva while he was trying to drink. Before he could drink his fill New Hampshire was dragging him back into the hot, hot sun.

"Not the flaming ball of death! I'm gonna die! Let me drink more water you fiery bitch!" She threw him outside and kicked him in the back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry if this chapter sucks. I'm out of practice.**

* * *

"Now, sit ups. You're doing 150 like last time." Newbie said standing over Tucker who had face planted into the ground. She kicked him again so he would roll over and then stood on his feet while he sat up and lay back down. "Is that all you got?"

"Shut up bitch."

"Is that the best you can do you pathetic fucker!?" Hampshire shouted at him giving him some motivation.

"One hundred and forty five! One hundred and forty six! One hundred and forty seven! One hundred forty eight! Come on Tucker you can do this!" New Hampshire screamed at him. He had already jogged back and forth across the canyon, done 150 push ups and almost 150 sit ups. She wondered how much further she could push him.

"Alright now, take it easy. Go inside and take another drink then come back out here and do 150 squats." He didn't even moan or complain he was so tired. Tucker got up and walked away from her but he staggered a bit and fell over. Newbie pulled him up gently and helped him over to the kitchen table in the base. She went to the cupboard and pulled out a drink bottle and filled it with cold water and put it in the fridge. After she was done with that she filled him glass after glass of water.

"You keep doing that you'll need to go to the bathroom again."

"To fuckin' late." Newbie sighed and picked him up by the arm and helped him stumble to the bathroom. She opened the door and said "You're on your own from here dude." Shutting the door she leaned against the wall and waited for him to finish.

A few moments later Tucker stumbled into the door and Newbie opened it for him. She dragged him back into the kitchen and took the bottle out of the fridge before dragging him outside.

"Alright one hundred and fifty squats. But take it easy Tucker." He got down and did them without arguing. "Almost there Tucker, 147. Come on Tucker. Don't quit on me now."

Tucker did the last one and slid down to his knees. He panted heavily and took off his helmet to spit. Newbie sprayed some of the water from the bottle on his head and in his face before giving it to him to drink and dragging him into the shade. She went back inside the base with another filled up bottle and replaced his one. She did this twice more before taking one last one and putting two in the fridge for later. She got him to do some stretches and some deep breathing before getting into her jeep.

* * *

"So, what do you think the Blues are doing right now?" Simmons asked Grif as they were standing post at the top of their base.

_"This is New Hampshire to Simmons do you read me?"_

_"Simmons to New Hampshire, I read you."_

_"Good. I'm bringing Tucker up again for another run. Don't shoot him. Or do, I don't really care, just don't shoot me."_

_"Rodger."_

"What was that about?"

"You'll see." Simmons said in reply to Grif as they on looked the canyon.

"Ahhhhhh! Stop hitting me with that thing you crazy bitch!" Tucker screamed running full pelt from the jeep. New Hampshire was driving behind him herding him to Red base.

"Come on Tucker! You can do better than that! Move! Move! Move!"

"Newbie please! No more."

"Come on Tucker. You can do this, don't give up now."

"Newbie, I can't run much longer."

"Yes you can! Yes you can!" Newbie cheered from the warthog's driver seat.

"No I can't, I really can't."

"Tucker if you finish today's training without passing out I'll throw in one free bang time and place of your choosing."

Tucker stopped dead in his tracks for a moment before looking back at Hampshire to see if she was serious. She looked at him and nodded then before she knew it he took off faster than ever up the hill and over to red base. She sped up behind him and pushed him further.

* * *

"Is Newbie chasing Tucker with a jeep?"

"Yeah, she said she's training him."

"What's the bet he did something to piss her off and she's going to kill him."

"Ten bucks says you're wrong."

"Ten bucks and a packet of Oreos says I'm right."

"Deal." They shook hands and observed the two opposing team members as they sped off in the other direction.

"What in Sam hell do you two think you're doing?"

"Standing guard sir." Simmons replied cheerily to his sergeant.

"Then why did you not just shoot those two blue team members. No don't tell me, the four of you are best friends. Soldiers! This 'aint no ice cream social."

"Sir New Hampshire was just training Tucker."

"Yeah Sarge, look she's over there with here jeep." Grif pointed to Newbie who was rolling past again in her warthog screaming insults at Tucker.

"Well my, my. That is some fine officer material. Just look at her go." Sarge admired.

* * *

"Is that it now?"

"Not quite Tucker. You've still got recovery. Now take some slow breaths and do some more stretches."

"Okay." He said half dead, half cheerily. She watched him stretch and then dragged him into the base. She shoved him into the bathroom and turned on the hot tap. "Now, soak in here for at least half an hour and then you can come out. Tomorrow when you get up you need to put on your armour and tread through some water. I'll take you to the caves if you want. I'm going to go and prepare lunch and then train with Wash. See you later."

"Bye sexy."

"Don't call me that Private!" She yelled but winked at him as she left the bathroom.

* * *

"Seriously where did you find this roast chicken for these sandwiches? I think it's real."

"Well it was in the food storage. You just have to look hard enough and know how to prepare it." Newbie explained to Wash as he tore into his second sandwich. She smiled at the compliment as she spread some more bread. "Caboose! Are you coming for your lunch!?"

"Uuuuuuuuuummm. What is it? If it's that food that is not really food that Tucker tells me to eat then I don't want it."

"No Caboose, it's something I made."

"I'm coming!" He yelled before appearing at the entrance to the kitchen. "Oh boy, sandwiches! What's in them?"

"Roast chicken, lettuce, mayonnaise; whatever you want sweetie."

"I would like all of those. OOOOOH! And can you cut the crusts off?"

"Sure." She said with a smile. Newbie stacked up all the sandwiches onto a large plate and then took it to the table. She put one on Caboose's plate and cut it into four triangles after cutting off the crusts as she promised. Newbie then walked out of the room and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Tucker, you still in there?"

"Yes. Can I come out now?" Newbie laughed.

"Tucker you can come out whenever you want. I'm not going to hold a gun to your head and force you to relax. I came through to tell you lunch is on the table if you want it."

"Oh Okay. Thanks."

* * *

"Alrighty Wash, let's get cracking. Training is going to be a bitch, and so am I."

"Oh man."

"Yeah I swear to god this bitch tried to kill me." Tucker piped in starting to eat his lunch after coming into the living room in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Well you're right Tucker I did. Sadly I wasn't successful. On the bright side I have from now till the end of time to keep trying." Newbie replied and walked outside the base.

"Stretch?"

"After jogging lap."

"One?"

"Two."

"Alright then."

Their conversation was brief but they knew what they were doing. Wash and Newbie took off across the canyon. They were at a fast jogging pace; faster than normal. They were jogging almost as if they were competing to be the fastest jogger. Old habits die hard. Still wanting to be the best and whatnot.

* * *

"Are they coming back again?"

"It's Wash and Newbie this time, and they're both running."

"Wonder what the rush to start training is."

"Well think about it Grif, they're both freelancers who probably trained all the time before and Newbie has only just stopped being one so she's just not stopped yet. Plus there isn't really anything to do out here."

"You're right. It is fucking boring here."

* * *

"150 push ups?"

"250." Newbie dropped to the ground and pushed herself up and down. She looked at Wash who was doing the same, keeping up with her but never pushing her to be better or faster. She did that all on her own. She always did.

* * *

"250 sit ups too."

They positioned themselves so that they were facing opposite directions. Wash looking into the base and Newbie towards the center of the canyon. All was peaceful until Grif, Sarge and Simmons drove across the canyon in their warthog followed by Donut and Doc who were forced to walk. Newbie ignored them but the same could not be said the same for Washington. He continued his sit ups but never took his eyes off of the Reds.

"Afternoon Hampshire, Washington." Simmons said jumping from the gunner position of the warthog.

"Fuck, off. No distractions." Newbie said between sitting up and lying back down again.

"Well that's not a very nice thing to say." Donut replied.

"Purple Murple here wants to do a standard medical examination on our new canyon resident and I would like my men to watch you two train."

"Doc. Go to the base, get Tucker and get Caboose. Bring them outside. Tell them it's urgent and of the up most importance." Newbie replied continuing to sit up and then lay back down again.

"So ah, does that mean we can stay."

"We shall see. 246. 247. 248. 249. 250. That's enough Wash. Take a break. Get a drink and bring the bottles out of the fridge inside. I'll stay here because I don't want to leave these guys alone at Blue base."

"Alright." Wash went inside and passed Tucker and Caboose on the way out.

"You called babe." Tucker said from behind her.

"Guns at the ready men, keep an eye on the Reds. Anything suspicious, shoot to kill." She ordered standing with her back to the base and facing the Reds. "And don't call me that."

"Got it."

Newbie went over to the wall of the base and slid down it. She was standing on her two feet but sitting against the wall. She supported her entire bodyweight on her feet and deeply exhaled. "Newbie. Catch." Wash said coming from the base. He threw her bottle of water at her and she caught it taking a swig after she took her helmet off and dropping it beside her. She got up again and walked over to him helmet in hand. She took another swig and tossed it to Donut. "Make yourself useful, hold this and don't drink it." She said and put her helmet back on. Wash tossed his to Simmons and Newbie began doing squats. "250 Wash, 250."

They were all completely silent until Newbie and Wash grunted and gestured to the Reds for their water bottles after finishing their squats. "Hand to hand. Take your mark Wash."

"Ready." Wash got into his fighting stance and Newbie was the first to launch. She pushed forward keeping her fists up at jaw height and put a roundhouse kick into Wash's chest plate. He grabbed a hold of her ankle keeping his stance and swung her around in the air and let her go. She flew a few feet backwards and then she rolled back and leapt to her feet. Newbie dropped down on the ground and stuck out a leg sweeping it around and taking Wash off his feet. He sprung up as she did and just managed to block a punch to the visor. With her other hand, wasting no time at all, she swung another punch just under his ribs. That hit lifted him off the ground by about a foot and her second hand swung down and around, doing a circle with her shoulder smacking Wash on the crown of his head. When his feet were put on the ground he crouched a bit almost going into an armadillo position around his internal organs. Newbie swung her left leg out and kicked him in the gut sending him across the canyon eight or nine feet. Wash ran about three feet and then jumped into a forward roll kicking Newbie with both legs in the lower abdomen and sending her to the ground.

The fight went on like that for a while before they stopped. The whole time the Reds watched in awe as did Tucker and Caboose. They took another drink from their bottles before taking off across the canyon in a sprint. Tucker was left with the instruction of shoot to kill anyone doing anything he didn't like and not to let anyone in the base before she got back. He was to tell Caboose to "help" the Reds if he needed assistance. It was around five minutes before they returned almost panting as Newbie had them cool down with some deep breathing and a stretch. She told Wash to go and soak if he wanted and she'd call him if the Red's did anything.

"So is that all you wanted, the freelance experience? The honor of watching two of the best trained agents in the biz and the top of the list? Or was there something else?"

"Well I needed to give you a physical."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no. I'm not getting a medical and if that's all then you can move along back to your bases till cease fire. Caboose, inside. I'll start your training in about an hour."

"New Hampshire I strongly advise that.."

"Didn't you hear me? I said no."

"But what's your problem with medicals? Is it the no clothes thing or.."

"Look Doc, I don't have a problem with exposed skin, I just don't like medicals." New Hampshire put it firmly and walked into her base. She sighed and slumped down on a kitchen chair and took off her helmet. She rested her elbows on the table and her head in her hands. Just for a moment she closed her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Same about this chapter. Hope it doesn't suck.**

* * *

Doc walked into the base. He knew Newbie had told him to go away and leave her alone but he still had his duty as a medic to attend to. And he was no shrink but maybe she needed someone to talk to. He stepped into the kitchen a few paces behind Hampshire and saw her with her helmet off and head in hand. He stepped cautiously and quietly over to the table and looked at her.

"You know, I never pictured you as a blond." She laughed.

"Oh? I suppose you pictured a bitch like me to have hair as dark as my soul, or maybe as fiery as my temper. But in case you didn't notice from your time in high school Doc, blonds are the ones who run the show; the ones who break the most hearts and destroy the most lives. The pretty ones always do."

"Well not always. And I don't think that's the real you. You just want me to think of you like that. I can't imagine why someone would want anybody to think of them like that." In truth, doc had imagined her somewhat different. He imagined her to have dark green eyes similar to pine green and teal of her armour. He wasn't really sure if it was meant to look like camo-print armour but it did. It looked like the original colour was phthalo green but it had faded something awful. He'd imagined dark green eyes to accompany dark, dark brown hair with bouncing locks spilling over her shoulders. He imagined a scar less face with peach skin. New Hampshire was not what he had imagined.

Newbie was instead a blond girl with dead straight hair and teal eyes. Her skin was tanned but only with a light glow not orange but sun kissed none the same. She had scars on her face and something told him there were more scars covering the rest of her body. Even closed he could see the tiredness in her eyes. She was so young yet she looked so tired. So very tired.

"Don't take this the wrong way Doc, but what can I do to get rid of you?"

"No offense taken. I seriously feel you need medical check."

"Alright. Hey. That's something I didn't think of. Huh. I guess I owe you some gratitude Doc."

"What?"

"People on Blue team get injured a lot. We have all these rooms being unused because we only have two privates, a Wash and me. We should set up a treatment room. Like for where sick people go. Every time you stop by for any reason you can go there."

"Can I hang my motivational posters in there?"

"I don't see why not."

"Sweet! Hang in there kitty!"

Newbie lead Doc into the base deeper than he had ever gone before. Three doors down from Caboose's room Newbie opened a door. It seemed to be quite a large room for a rookie's bedroom. Although in saying that it did have three sets of bunk beds. Newbie dragged one bed out into the corridor and started separating one of the remaining bunks. "You just going to stand there Doc?" Newbie asked him. Once she had separated one end of the top bunk from the bottom she held it for Doc to take a hold of.

"So how many beds do you want Doc, three or four?"

"Four would probably be better. I don't really imagine you'll get hurt but with Caboose around it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Alright, point taken. Heave!" She said lifting the top of the bunk up and tearing it from the one below. It seemed that the bunks were only joined by a bolt but it had become rusty. "I don't even want to know how these bunks got into this condition." Newbie said almost the same thing he was thinking. In no time at all they had transformed the room into a medical facility. In the front of the room they put a bookshelf in the corner followed by a desk and then an empty filing cabinet they had found dumped in one of the other rooms. Then there was four beds two against each wall and each bed facing one on the other wall. They put another slightly larger shelf and a long metal table. They found a small trolley and put it next to the table. Newbie and Doc wandered around the base looking for medical supplies to put into the new sickbay they had made.

"Hey can I make medical files on the Blue team?"

"I don't see why you can't; actually, that's not a half bad idea."

"Sweet."

* * *

With all the loot Doc and Newbie had found they headed back to sickbay. Doc began stacking check-up equipment in the desk drawers and filled the empty cabinet full of ready to be used files. Then Doc put medical information books and the sort on the shelf along with a glass jar of jelly beans and stacked various stationary items on the desk. When he was done he loaded the larger shelf in the back of the room with emergency and surgery equipment. New Hampshire began to get extremely nervous and uncomfortable when Doc piled tools onto the metal trolley.

"Newbie are you alright."

"I. I um. That's making me feel uncomfortable."

"What? I'm only stacking all these medical implements onto this trolley. Do you have some fear of trolleys or something?"

"No, I'm not afraid of trolleys. More the things that go on them." Newbie said clenching her fists and running her thumb along her long finger nails. They had grown back since that time all those years ago she was still very uncomfortable with tools on trolleys being close to her.

* * *

_Newbie flickered her lids a few times before opening her eyes. Her mouth was dry and she couldn't feel her limbs or torso. It wasn't numb or anything she just felt as though they weren't there. She ran her tongue along her gums and her lips. Shock hit her and she ran her tongue over her teeth again. Teeth. She had teeth. In an instant she sat up she could feel her body again and no longer had the disembodied feeling she had before. Her eyes darted to her left hand it was bandaged and each of her fingertips was covered. She looked at her other hand and it was the same. Except there was another hand holding hers and someone else's fingers laced with hers. She followed the arm and noticed that it belonged to North Dakota. She looked around the room she saw other bodies. They were talking. She shook her head. She couldn't hear them. She shook her head again. _

_"Hey, hey, hey. Dianna, take it easy. It's not good for you to move around so much. The doc says you've been through a lot. You came out of theater not long ago." North soothed giving her hand a squeeze._

_"I'd hardly call that not long ago." South added bitterly. _

_"Hey and when you were in surgery they gave you some new teeth. Isn't that great?"_

_"I think I'm going to be sick." Newbie said leaping out of bed and heading towards the bathroom in a staggered jog. She ran into the bathroom, dropped to her knees and stuck her head in the toilet. All the while from the moment she let go of North's hand he had been tailing her. As she reached he held her hair behind her head and away from the bowl._

_"North?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"How long was I out?"_

_"Not long."_

_"How long?"_

_"Three weeks."_

_"Three weeks?"_

_"Yeah. Well actually they put you in an induced coma for a little bit to give you some time to rest after all the trauma you and your body went through. It took you about four days to wake up. Which isn't really surprising seeing as what happened after our first new year's together."_

_Newbie laughed remembering the events of that night and how she had managed to get a hangover and slept for an entire week because of it. It really was a killer hangover. She pulled her head out of the bowl and sat still for a moment. She lay with her back against North's civvie clad chest and just breathed._

_"North, thank you. You never gave up on me, ever. Every time I screw up you fix it. Every time I'm in trouble you save my ass. Every time I get injured you're here holding my hand. I get kidnapped and you personally carry me out of there. Not only that but looking at you now, I doubt you've been anywhere but the side of my bed. And even if I couldn't see I would know. North, you reek. But more importantly, thank you. I have to say, Nathan, you're the best." _

_She was going to say so much more, but she wasn't quite sure about something. There was no way of knowing if that was North kindness or something else. She got to her knees again and went to get up. Immediately North wash up and crouching in front of her holding both her hands and slowly helping her up. He held her hand as they walked back to her bed. _

_"Did I imagine the others?"_

_"No, they had to go, meeting with the Director."_

_"Shouldn't you be there?" She pried._

_"No. I never left your side as soon as you came here from theater. Even then I was in the observation room. I missed like three meetings so the Director came looking for me, in the end I got some time off. I wasn't leaving you. I'm not leaving you."_

_"Have you been getting enough rest yourself?" She asked worriedly._

_"More or less."_

_"North. Go. Go get some rest and get cleaned up. I don't want to see you here for at least a day."_

_"You don't want me here?"_

_"Oh I want you here, just not when you look like this." She put a hand up to his face. He had almost grown a beard and his hair was a greasy mess. He smelled of old laundry and his face showed the tiredness. "You look like a hobo. And smell like one as well. Now don't you argue with me. Go look after yourself. Please, Nathan." _

_North sighed. She was right, and after all, what god would he be to her if he was a wreck. "Alright. But as soon as I wake up I'm coming back."_

_"Not without a shower you're not." She said firmly. She smiled at him and used both her arms to bring his head down to her own. She gave him a tight embrace and then looked into his eyes. He would honor her wishes and she would also get some more rest. He walked her the rest of the way to her hospital bed and helped her in. He tucked her in with her sheets and kissed her forehead before leaving the room._

* * *

Newbie shook her head. She felt the tips of her fingers throbbing and her gums tingle. She had flashes of the soldier with large muscles and dark brown and red armour laughing as he tugged out her teeth and finger nails. She shook her head furiously. She moaned and shook her head even more. She squeezed her eyes shut and was in a ball in the corner of the room. She brought her knees up to her chest and her hands gripped her head and fingers knotted in her hair.

"No, no, no." She screamed. Shaking her head and starting to cry.

"Newbie?" Wash yelled from the corridor coming out of his room after dressing.

"Wash! I need you! Help me!" Wash ran down the corridor at full pelt and into the Doc's medical room. Tucker came out of his own room when he heard Newbie screaming for help and ran alongside Washington as he flew past his door.

Wash and Tucker got to the door and stood in the doorway. Doc was standing there dumbfounded holding some tools he was about to put on the trolley. Their eyes flashed from Doc to Newbie. Wash dropped to the ground and took Newbie in his arms holding tight. Tucker flew at Doc and had him up against the wall holding him by the collar of his chest plate. "What the hell are you playing at Doc?!" He demanded.

"Tucker, get him out of here." Wash ordered pulling Hampshire into his lap. He stroked her hair and gently took her hands out of her hair. "Shhhhh, it's okay. You're safe. You're safe now. You're here at Blue base with me. Shhhhhh." Wash rubbed the middle of her back with one hand to calm her and ran his other hand through her hair. He rocked with her in his lap and stroked her. He shushed her until she was calm and she stopped sobbing. He rocked her in his lap while she rested her head on his chest with her eyes closed.

Wash picked her up, he held one hand on her upper back and her other around her waist and her legs wrapped around his waist. He went to her room and picked up on of her shirts, a shirt she'd stolen from North and a pair of denim shorts. He grabbed her some underwear and took her into the bathroom. He took off her armor and unzipped her under amour. She put her in the shower still in her underwear and turned on the taps. He let the water run through her hair and then he massaged shampoo into her scalp. Through the whole time she stood there unresponsive and her face was blank. Wash dried her off and took a towel to her hair rubbing it as dry as possible. He Helped her dress with new undergarments in a totally non pervy way and then pulled on a black belly shirt with t-shirt sleeves. North's white and green plaid shirt and then a dark blue pair of short shorts.

He took her back to her room and sat her in her desk chair after he threw her under armor and underwear in the wash. He put her armor in a neat pile next to her wardrobe and took out a pair of socks and a pair of high topped canvas sneakers. Wash went back to his room and changed shirt as it got soaked from shower spray. He picked Newbie up again and sat her in the passenger side of her warthog. He came around to his side and drove over to Red base. It was incredibly risky driving over to Red base during the day but if they saw they were unarmed and in civilian clothing the Reds would not shoot. Wash got out and carried New Hampshire inside and into the rec room. He switched on the TV and lay down on the couch. Newbie lay alongside him in his arms and Wash lay there with her all day. She was still quiet and unresponsive as Wash held her but he did not let her go.


End file.
